SUNFLOWER
by B-vocalight
Summary: Sunflower itu indah. Apalagi ia ditemani oleh sang Matahari yang sangat ia butuhkan. Tetapi, sang Matahari sangat besar—dan jauh. Lalu bisakah— bisakah Sunflower itu menggapai cinta dari si Matahari? Tapi Sunflower lupa bahwa Kupu-kupu juga membutuhkannya. "Bisakah kau memilih, Sunflower-ku?" — EXO fics. A HunHanKai story. YAOI/BL. This story belongs to Caruniaalf97. RnR juseyo?
1. Chapter 1

_Sunflower_

_A HunHanKai's story._

_© Caruniaalf97_

* * *

_Sunflower atau Bunga Matahari itu Indah. _

_Apalagi ia ditemani oleh sang matahari yang sangat ia butuhkan, _

_Tetapi, matahari sangat besar.. _

_Bisakah? Bisakah Bunga matahari itu menggapai cinta dari si Matahari? _

_Kupu-kupu juga butuh sang bunga. _

_Bisakah kau memilih, sunflower ku ?_

Author POV

"Se.. S.. Sehun-sshi!" Sapa nya. Namja mungil yang sedang memanggil itu sekarang sedang dalam keadaan gugup. Badannya yang gemetaran dan mata bulatnya sedang memandang orang yang ia sukai. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang ini ia sedang mencoba untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya pada namja yang benar-benar ia sukai.

"Ada apa Luhan-sshi?" Balas sang namja yang ia panggil Sehun. Oh Sehun nama lengkapnya, namja tampan penuh pesona ini lah yang sangat ia kagumi. Siapapun pasti jatuh cinta pada nya.

"Sehun-sshi, saranghaeyo" Akhirnya. Kalimat yang selama ini ia ingin ungkapkan terlontar dengan indah di mulutnya. Tapi bagaimana jawaban sehun ?

"Nado. Aku juga sangat menyukaimu Xi Luhan" Bingo! Sehunpun menerima nya. Menerima pernyataan cinta dari luhan. Wajah luhan yang awalnya seperti seorang manusia yang bertemu dengan hantu-pun menyunggingkan senyum simpul yang paling manis. Mungkin, bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya langsung mengidap diabetes *okey ini lebay*

Sehun pun begitu membalas senyuman luhan dengan wajah yang tidak kalah sumringah. Lalu, kesempan ini ia mulai memiringkan wajahnya dan mulai mendekati luhan.

3cm

2cm

1cm

Dan—

_Drrttt… Drrrrttt… _

Sehun POV

_Drrttt… Drrrrttt… _

Oh Ayolah~ kenapa disaat seperti ini? Kenapa disaat seperti ini ponsel ku berdering?

"Yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"Aku tidak Tahu, coba Tanya pada kris hyung"

"…"

"OK. Arrasseo"

Ku tutup iPhone putih ku dengan sedikit rasa kesal. Oke, kembali dengan Luhan

"Luhan~a. Maaf tadi aku agak lancang" Sebenarnya bukan itu maksud ku. Hanya ingin memperbaiki keadaan saja dan berubah menjadi innocent didepannya. Bagaimana tidak? Aku harus menahan malu karena Chanyeol gila sudah mengganggu momentku. Tapi, wajahnya lucu sekali. Seperti anak kecil saja kalau ia sedang tersipu. Kulihat ia juga salah tingkah

"Gwenchana sehun-sshi. Mungkin belum saatnya"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. " Kutatap mata bulatnya dan ku usap lembut pipi mulusnya

"Lalu?"

"hmm.. panggilan apa yah yang bagus?" Benar juga yah, aku dan dia harus mempunyai nama panggilan saying.

"Se..sehun..nie?"

Luhan! Plis! Wajah mu itu loh! Jangan membuat ku seperti macan kelaparan deh. STOP menggunakan ekspressi-ekspresi imut kayak gitu. Bisa-bisa aku meleleh ditempat ini juga!

"nde. Panggil aku sehunnie"

-Skip Time-

SEHUN POV end

Matahari yang sudah menampakkan sinar cerah nya dan cahaya nya memasuki sebuah kamar yang didalamnya terdapat namja cantik yang mungil dengan beberapa bunga matahari yang menghiasi jendela kamarnya.

"umhh" Namja itu mulai merengkuh dari tempatnya tanda ia akan bangun.

Eh, salah mungkin hanya mengganti posisi tidurnya. Atau mungkin hanya sebatas rengkuhan dari tidur nyenyaknya? Tidak tahulah…

_Kriiinggg! Kringg!_

Namun sebuah suara yang berasal dari jam wekernya lah yang harus membangunkannya.

Luhan POV

"umhh" Kurasa hari sudah pagi. Tapi aku masih ingin tidur dan bermimpi bersama dia. Aku sangat ingat bagaimana saat ia ingin menciumku namun ponselnya berdering! Ugh! Kesal ! Kesal! Gagal sudah aku ingin merebut ciuman pertamaku. Huft! Padahal kan tinggal sedikit lagii..

3cm

2cm

1cm

dan

Ku monyong-kan bibirku seakan2 didepanku terpampang sehun yang sedang ingin menciumku.

_Kriiinggg! Kringg!_

_DUARR! PRANG! _

"aiihh! Jinja! Weker tak tahu diri! Berani-berani nya kau mengganggu ciumanku!"

Kulemparkan saja weker tak tahu diri itu ke lantai dan lihatlah wujud nya…

Itu balasan untukmu karena sudah mengganggu mimpiku !

Tapi tunggu…

Hari ini kan hari senin. Aku—

"HUAAAHH! AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Dasar Xi Luhan PABO! Lihat weker yang keberapa yang kamu banting? God! Tolong selamatkan lah aku dari siksa hukuman akibat terlambat sekolah. Buru-buru ku mandi dan berberes-beres untuk menyiapkan diri kesekolah yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari apartermentku .

Xi Luhan, nama ku. Aku siswa pindahan dr china kelas 2 di SMA Yonsei, dan kalian harus tau! Aku adalah namchin nya Sehun. Dan selalu bangga akan hal itu. Namja yang sangat popular di sekolah, seorang ketua osis. Walaupun insiden memalukan terjadi saat aku menyatakan cinta pada nya. Tapi, taka pa lah. Aku sangat bangga menjadi namchinnya dan juga sangat MENCINTAINYA!

_Drrttt… Drrrttt… _

_From : My sehunnie_

_Luhannie~ eoddie-yo. Aku kangen, ingin bertemu dengan mu. 3 _

Kubalas dengan cepat

_To : My Sehunnie _

_Otw nihh. Nado :* _

-Skip-

At SMA Yonsei

Hosh.. Hosh…

Akhirnya sampai juga. Dengan wajah penuh keringat, aku pun dengan Pede-nya memasuki sekolah dengan bangga dan riang Namun—

"YA!"

Ada quartet yeoja yang mencegat ku di lorong sekolah.

"Ada apa lagi Jessica-nuna?"

"AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA! KAU YANG DIPILIH OLEH SEHUN!" Krystal dengan frontalnya berkata seperti itu dihadapanku.

_PLAKK_

Tamparan itu, dia menamparku? Dia menampar siapa?

"YA! MEMANG KENAPA? AKU YANG DIPILIH OH SEHUN! AKU ADALAH NAMJA CHINGUNYAAAAA"

_PLAKK_

"Dasar namja tak tahu diri! Kenapa kau merebutnya? HAH? TAMPARAN ITU YANG PANTAS OLEH PENGHIANAT SEPERTI MU!"

_Tess_

_Tess_

_Tess _

_Hiks _

"LIHATLAH! AKAN KU BUAT KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH NYAMAN DI SAMPING SEHUN! "

_Hikss_

Air mata? Aku menjatuhkan air mata ku? Ya Tuhan, mengapa cobaan ini yang kau berikan kepada ku? Apa aku kurang patuh terhadapmu? Kenapa ini balasan untukku yang sudah susah payah untuk menjadi kekasih dari sehun.

Ku percepat langkahku sambil kututupi wajah ku. Entah kemana kaki ini membawa ku.

_Hikss _

_Hikkss _

"Kenapa semua nya jadi begini?"

Ternyata tubuh lemas ini sedang meringkuh kesakitan memegangi pipi nya yang merah hebat dan terdapat ceplak-an sebuah tangan sedang berada di salah satu sekat di WC Sekolah. Entahlah. Mengapa aku serapuh ini, aku ini NAMJA! Kenapa harus kalah dengan YEOJA! XI LUHAN PABOOO!

Entah sudah berapa lama aku meringkuh di tempat ini. Sangatlah lega ketika aku sudah menangis, kuberanikan diriku untuk keluar dari sini dan melihat keadaan diluar. Aku harap sehun sedang susah payah mencariku. Ku mulai membersihkan diriku dan menghapus semua air mata yang keluar dengan kasar dan sedikit merapihkan rambut ku.

Namun—

"Ada apa dengan pintu disini?"

"…"

"Hey! Apa diluar ada orang? "

"…"

"HEY! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!"

_BRAAKK BRAKK! _

_Ceklek _

Pintunya terbuka namun—

_Uwaaahhhhh _

_Greb _

Dia..

Posisi apa ini?

Aku berada dipelukannya..

Siapa ini?

Hangat, sangat hangat.

"Maaf, bisakah kau melepas pelukan ku?"

Aku tersontak dan..

"Iya, iya maaf. " Kata ku sambil meminta maaf. Hey, tunggu dulu.. Dia kan—

"Jongin!"

"Sudah puas menangis nya tuan putri?"

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunflower**

**A HunHanKai's strory**

**© Caruniaalf97**

_Sunflower yang menjadi candu si Kupu-kupu menghilang._

_Bagaimana bisa Kupu-kupu bisa hidup tanpa Sunflower-nya?_

_Sedangkan Sunflower sudah di miliki oleh pujaannya, yaitu Matahari._

_Lalu, bagaimana nasibku? Nasib si Kupu-kupu ini?_

_Bukankah kau benar-benar harus memilih, Sunflower-ku?_

_Author POV_

Seorang namja tampan dengan kacamata, kaos Ape yang tertutupi jaket serta celana jeansnya yang terlihat gembira saat ia menginjakkan kaki nya di Bandara Incheon ini. Menginjakkan kakinya? Yah, dia baru saja landed dari Perancis– Korea beberapa menit yang lalu.

"KOREA! I REALLY MISS YOU!"

Kata batinnya yang ternyata sangat merindukan negara kelahirannya.

Namja tampan ini berjalan hingga pintu keluar bandara dan terlihat mobil ber-merk BMW hitam ini pintunya sudah terbuka yang menandakan bahwa namja ini sudah di jemput oleh seseorang. Namja itu pun masuk ke dalam mobil ini dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dibayangkan betapa bahagia nya namja berkulit tan ini tiba di kampung halamannya.

"Tuan Muda Jongin, kali ini kita di suruh melihat sekolah mu terlebih dahulu sambil menunggu Nyonya Kim datang" kata sang supir.

"memangnya dia kemana?" namja yang bernama Jongin ini pun mulai bertanya

"Saya kurang tahu, Tuan"

"Hmm, baiklah. Turuti dulu saja apa kata dia." Katanya acuh sambil menikmati pemandangan diluar jendela mobil.

BMW hitam ini melaju kencang membawa seorang anak manusia dari Incheon ke suatu tempat di daerah Seoul.

Jongin POV

KOREA! I'M BACK! Jongin is BACK! BACK BACK!

Entahlah kenapa aku sangat senang berada disini. Mungkin aku tidak akan pusing-pusing lagi berada di Perancis untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari ayah ku. Tapi.. Kenapa ibu ku bukanlah orang pertama yang menyambutku. Tak tahukah dia adalah orang yang sangat ingin ku peluk saat ini juga?

'Luhan.. '

Sedikit terngiang ingatan ku tentang sesosok manusia yang selalu menjadi canduku selama aku di Perancis. Mudah-mudahan saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya disini. Tapi…

Mana mungkin? Mana mungkin dia ada di korea? Bukankah dia berasal dari China. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga aku sangat ingin menemuinya. Orang yang sangat aku yang selalu menjadi canduku di masa lalu …

_Flashback_

_Author POV_

2 years ago At Provence park, France

Terlihat dua orang namja yang sedang asik dengan ice cream ditangan mereka yang satu, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya saling menggenggam erat. Semua pasang mata yang melihat mereka pasti tahu bahwa mereka sedang dimabuk cinta. Pemandangan yang sangat indah dimana bunga matahari sedang bermekaran di sini menambah kesan romantic diantara keduanya.

"Jongin-ah "

"Ne, Luhan?"

"Ice krim ku habis"

"Ice krim ku juga"

"haha"

Luhan dan Jongin, murid yang ternyata masih berseragam SMP ini rela datang pagi-pagi sebelum berangkat menuju sekolah nya demi menyaksikan surga dunia di sini. Ditaman dengan penuh bunga matahari bermekaran.

"Xi Luhan, Aku sangat mencintaimu. " Jongin menggenggam tangan Luhan semakin erat. Menatapnya seakan didepannya kini ialah malaikat yang turun dari kahyangan.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kim Jongin" Luhan membalas genggaman Jongin sama eratnya lalu tersenyum. Hati Jongin berdesir, senyuman Luhan selalu bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

"Kau tahu. Aku ini seperti kupu-kupu biru itu yang tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa sang bunga matahari yaitu dirimu." Jongin menunjuk kupu-kupu cantik yang sedang menghisap madu dari sang bunga.

"Aku juga. Jonginnie, mana bisa bunga matahari hidup tanpa kupu-kupu yang membantunya untuk penyerbukan?"

Tangan Luhan kini melingkar manis dipinggang Jongin, ia mulai menidurkan kepalanya dengan manja di pundak Jongin tanda bahwa dia juga tak ingin pergi dari namja berkulit tan ini.

"Lu, kau memang yang terbaik. Ah— jam berapa sekarang? Ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah."

"Aku tidak mau. Bisakah kali ini kita membolos? Aku hanya ingin bersama Jonginnie. Sehari penuh ini, ajak aku mengelilingi taman ini." Luhan merajuk manja.

Jong in yang tidak tahan melihat kekasih nya sedang ber-aegyo ini pun menuruti permintaan luhan. Dan seharian ini pun mereka membolos sekolah dan berkeliling di taman surga dunia.

"Lu, kemarilah. Mendekatlah padaku"

"Kenapa?"

Disaat luhan mendekat, Jongin memetik bunga matahari yang ada di dekatnya dan menaruhnya di telinga Luhan.

"Jonginnie, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Cantik Lu, " Jongin memandang Luhan lembut, sarat akan cintanya yang begitu banyak untuk Luhan.

Tangan Luhan terangkat ingin mengambil bunga yang terselip ditelinganya. Namun suara Jongin menginterupsi, "Biarkanlah begitu. Aku sangat menyukainya"

"Tapi..aku tidak menyukainya. Bagaimana bisa lelaki sepertiku memakai bunga ini di telinga? Nanti aku disangka yeoja" Luhan mem-pout kan bibirnya manja dan mencoba melepaskan bunga itu lagi namun tangan Jongin menghalanginya.

Disaat itu pula Jongin mulai memajukan badannya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Luhan pun terlihat menutup matanya hingga akhirnya bibir mereka pun bertemu. Dikecuplah bibir merona yang menjadi candu Jongin saat ini, mungkin hanya ciuman sederhana. Ciuman antar siswa SMP yang sedang menaut kasih yang mereka sendiripun tidak ingin mengakhirinya.

"Lu, percayalah kata-kataku. Simpanlah bunga ini, pertanda kau selalu menjadi bunga matahariku."

Luhan yang terdiam sesaat dengan menampakkan semburat merona di wajahnya pun semakin memerah akibat perkataan Jongin barusan.

"Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais, Xi Luhan."

"_Aku mencintaimu selalu dan selamanya, Xi Luhan."_

"Je t'aime aussi, Kim Jongin."

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."_

Lalu mereka membagi senyuman yang begitu tulus.

-Skip Time-

At Provence Junior High School

_Jongin POV_

Senangnya kemarin aku bisa merasakan ciuman pertamaku. Tahukah kau Luhan? Kalau ciuman itu adalah pertama bagiku. Entahlah apa yang ada dipikiranku kemarin, yang jelas aku sangat senang pagi ini. Oh iya, aku harus ke kelasmu pagi ini.

1-4 Class

"Hei. Stephanie! Kau tahu dimana Luhan?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya Jongin. Tanyakan saja pada Kris. Dia kan kakaknya"

"Baiklah"

Niat nya aku ingin ke kelas kakaknya yang berada 2 tingkat lebih dahulu di sini. Namun, ku sipitkan mataku dan ternyata aku melihat Kris disalah satu lorong di sekolah ini.

"Kris-ge, Apa Luhan masuk hari ini?"

Aku memanggil nya 'gege' karena mereka memang berasal dari China.

"Jongin? hmm.. kau harus tahu sesuatu. Luhan tidak akan masuk"

Kris-ge terlihat gugup saat menjawabnya. Ada apa dengannya dan Luhan?

"Ada apa, ge? Apa dia sakit? Kalau begitu aku akan menjenguknya hari ini"

"Kim Jongin, dengar. Dia—pergi meninggalkan kita. Meninggalkan Perancis dan kembali ke China semalam."

KRIS-GE PASTI BERBOHONG!

"Ini surat yang ditinggalkan Luhan untukmu, Jongin"

Kris-gege memberiku sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna pink itu. Namun, saat aku ingin meraihnya rasanya tangan ini tidak mampu bergerak.

Tes

Tes

Hanya air mata yang bisa aku keluarkan sekarang.

Luhan…

Bagaimana bisa?

Bagaimana kau tega meninggalkan Kupu-kupu ini?

Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa Bunga Matahari ku?

_Flashback END_

_Jong In POV_

Kenangan itu..

Kenangan yang paling indah namun perih pada akhirnya..

Move On.

Yang saat ini sedang aku lakukan.

Membuang jauh kenanganku bersamanya. Dia yang pergi tanpa kabar.

Kali ini, aku belum memberi tahu siapa aku sebenarnya dan kisah lamaku tadi.

Aku adalah putra pertama dari Keluarga Kim, pemilik perusahaan Bisnis terkenal di Perancis. Aku Korean, terlihat jelas dari marga dan namaku. Tapi disaat keluarga ku bangkrut mendirikan perusahaannya di Korea. Keluarga ku pindah ke Perancis tepatnya di kota Provence sejak aku Sekolah Dasar sampai aku duduk di bangku SMA tingkat pertama. Kenangan bersama Luhan lah yang paling aku kenang selama ini.

Dia adalah cinta pertamaku yang mengajarkanku apa itu arti dari pahit-manis nya cinta. Dia seorang lelaki manis asal China, sudah 2 tahun ia menetap di Provence karena ayahnya ada dinas disana. Dan sehari setelah kami pergi melihat pertunjukkan bunga bermekaran di taman Provence, diapun meninggalkanku dengan surat nya yang sampai sekarang belum aku mengerti. Karena ia menulisnya dengan Pinyin. Maka dari itu aku ingin bertemu dengannya untuk meminta penjelasan semuanya yang ia tulis dan terlebih aku juga sangat merindukannya…

Luhan.. masihkah kau mengingatku?

_Author POV _

BMW hitam itu akhirnya diparkirkan pemilik nya di salah satu SMA di Seoul.

Namja bernama Jongin itu pun masuk ke dalam lorong sekolah itu. Namun, Perasaannya yang ingin seperti buang air seni memaksakan dirinya untuk mencari toilet terlebih dahulu.

"Jogiyo. "

"Ah, ne. Kau siapa? Seperti nya kau bukan anak SMA disini"

Duh, kenapa sih dia banyak tanya? Aku cuma mau dimana toilet nya aja kok. Udah kebelet nih.,

"Iya, aku pindahan dari Perancis. Hmm. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"APA? PRANCIS? KAU AKAN SEKOLAH DISINI?"

Ada apa ini? Kenapa namja ini malah berteriak? Cepatlah tunjukkan dimana toiletnya.

"Iya. Tapi kecilkan suara beri tahu aku dimana toiletnya?"

"Oh, iya baiklah. Di sana, pojok sana lalu ke kiri. Toilet pria ada disana."

"Baiklah, gamsahamnida"

"YA! NAMAKU DO KYUNGSOO. JANGAN LUPA!" NAmja itu berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku.

Ada apa dengan namja itu? Dia malah berteriak menyebutkan namanya. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul membalasnya

"Aku Kim Jongin"

Setelah berbalik ku pasang ekspresi datar ku kembali dan mulai mencari dimana letak toilet.

_-Skip Time- _

At Toilet SMA Yonsei

"Suara apa itu?"

Aku pun mendekat ke salah satu sekat terakhir di toilet ini.

"Hey! Apa diluar ada orang? "

"…"

Sepertinya dia sedang di jebak. Terlihat kuncinya sedang tergantung di luar.

"HEY! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!"

BRAKK BRAAK BRAAKK

Ku coba putar kunci yang tersangkut di kenop itu dan—

_Grep!_

Ada apa dengan murid ini?

Kenapa ia malah memelukku sambil menangis?

Kuperhatikan lekuk tubuh nya sangat cantik, seperti putri.

Kurasakan dia sangat erat memelukku namun. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa malah dia orang pertama yang memelukku di Korea? Ku lepaskan pelukkanku dan kusipitkan mata ku

"J—Jong—in?"

"Kau sudah selesai menangis tuan putri?"

Awalnya aku mengira dia perempuan namun, ekspresi nakal ku berubah saat menyadari bahwa dia adalah

"Lu— Luhan"

Pandangan ku menoleh menuju pintu toilet yang terpampang sesosok manusia yang apa yang barusan dia panggil?

Dia Luhan?

Apakah dia Xi Luhan yang dulu?

"Se—Sehunnie"

Namja cantik ini memanggil nya siapa?

Sehun?

Hey! Siapa kau sebenarnya?

Apakah kau benar Xi Luhan?

TBC

* * *

notes : this fics is not mine, its belongs to **Caruniaalf97**'s. Give her your precious reviews juseyo~


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunflower**

**A HunHanKai's story**

**© Caruniaalf97**

**p.s from author: cuma info aja, Fanfic ini sengaja di share di FFN. Kalo nemu di Facebook dengan jalan cerita dan judul yang sama. Itu juga punya ku.**

_Matahari yang selalu kukagumi_

_Lihat, betapa tampannya dirimu?_

_Bisakah kau menyinariku?_

_Menyinari sang bunga Matahari ini_

_Bisakah? Bisakah kau hanya menyinari your only sunflower?_

_Sehun POV _

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana memulai hari ku pagi ini. Dada ku berdegup kencang, membuat nafasku menjadi tidak teratur. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini hari pertamaku yang ber-status kekasih Luhan. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia, menjadikan ku seorang yang gugup bila berhadapan dengannya. Gugup? Seorang Oh Sehun gugup? Oh tidak! Hanya manusia bernama Luhan itulah yang bisa membuatku serasa dunia ini bergerak dengan slow motion dan jantung ini tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Dia hanya bisa bergemuruh setiap aku didekatnya.

Pagi ini aku sengaja bangun lebih pagi dan tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan nya. Saat ini aku berada di depan kelas yang bertuliskan '2-5 class' .

Menunggu nya dengan bunyi jantung yang tidak dapat di netralkan dan senyuman sipu ini yang selalu aku tampilkan disetiap ekspresiku.

MAJAYO!

_(Benar juga)_

Lebih baik aku mengirimnya SMS saja.

Ku rogoh saku di celanaku untuk menemukan iPhone putihku. Dan mulai membuka aplikasi SMS dan mulai mengetikkan beberapa kalimat seperti ini

_To : My Luhannie _

_Luhannie~ eoddie-yo. Aku kangen, ingin bertemu dengan mu. 3 _

Ku klik salah satu Icon '_Send_' dan memperhatikannya dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa tergambarkan dengan kata-kata dan wajahku memasang senyuman yang sangat cerah pagi ini. Berharap Luhannie dapat membalas pesan ku dengan cepat. Ternyata getaran di iPhone ku mulai terasa dan itu tanda bahwa sms masuk, dengan penasaran pun aku langsung membuka isi pesan tersebut. Lalu, ternyata luhan membalas sms ku.

_From : My Luhannie_

_Otw nihh. Nado :* _

KYAA! Icon macam apa itu? Dia mengirimiku morning kiss. Huaa! Luhannie, datanglah dengan cepat. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Ku masukkan kembali iPhone ku ke saku celana dan mulai menyenderkan diriku di dinding samping pintu masuk kelas. Kulihat banyak anak-anak yang sekelas dengannya lalu-lalang masuk dan keluar melewati pintu kelas itu dan tak jarang aku mendapat sapaan dari salah satu teman yang ku kenal.

_45 munite later _

Dimana Luhannie ku? Kata nya sedang dijalan tapi sudah lebih dari 45 menit aku menunggu disini dia belum datang juga. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Ku rogoh iPhone ku di saku celana dan berniat untuk menelepon nya. Namun, kudengar bisik-bisik siswi yang sedang memandangku dengan tatapan sangar dan sangat aneh. Adapa dengan mereka? Aku tak mengenalnya, namun mengapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?

"Hei, kau tahu kan quartet nya Jessica dan Krystal sangat mengagumi, sang ketua osis kita OH SEHUN?" ku dengar omongan dari salah satu siswi perempuan yang sedang mengobrol dan didepanku, dan mereka membicarakan siapa? Quartet Jessica nuna? Jessica, Krystal, Tiffany dan Luna itu kan? Tapi mengapa namaku dibawa-bawa?

"Iya, Sulli. Aku tahu,duh! Kasian yah Luhan oppa di tampar begitu saja dengan quartet yeoja egois itu. Padahal hanya memperebutkan ketua osis kita. Memangnya apa sih yang menarik dari seorang Sehun?"

Yeoja yang kukenali yang bernama Seohyun itu sedang berbicara dengan Sulli dan aku terus memperhatikan mereka. Namun, apa katanya? Luhan di tampar oleh Jessica nuna? Ku pikir tidak mungkin. Jessica nuna dan quartet nya itu kan sangat baik pada ku.

Pemikiranku pun terhenti saat Seohyun dan Sulli mendekat pada ku.

"Sehun oppa! Mengapa kau ada disini?" Sulli memulai pembicaraan kali ini

"Aku? Menunggu Luhan. Kau? Sulli? Memangnya ada apa?" ucapku dengan sesopan mungkin

"YA! OH SEHUN! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu tentang Luhan?" Seohyun pun mulai angkat bicara

Aku hanya menggeleng dan –

"Sehun-oppa! Luhan oppa, tadi dia baru saja ditampar oleh Jessica nuna.!" Sulli berbicara dengan ekspresi 'kau-benar-benar-belum-tahu'

Aku mengerutkan dahi ku apa benar Jessica nuna seperti itu?

"Me..memangnya benar? Ta..tapi Jessica nuna kan…." Ucapku tergagap dan terpotong disaat Seohyun memotongnya dan berkata

"OH SEHUN! KAU TIDAK PERCAYA PADA KU? SATU SEKOLAH GEGER HANYA KARENA PERKELAHIAN TADI PAGI! CEPAT KAU SUSUL LUHAN!" Seohyun yang notabene teman sekelasku berteriak dan membangunkan ku dari renungan ku tentang Jessica nuna yang selalu baik pada ku. Namun, aku harus memastika terlebih dahulu. Mengapa Luhan sampai ditampar oleh Jessica?

"Seohyun~a, Sulli-sshi. Gumawo atas informasinya"

Disaat itu juga pun aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan mencari dimana keberadaan Jessica nuna terlebih dahulu, karena aku harus menanyakan penjelasan tentang apa yang beredar di sini. Kutemui kelas nya dan pas sekali mereka berempat sedang ada di kelas itu. Ku hampiri meja quartet-nya Jessica nuna.

"Nuna! Jelaskan padaku! Mengapa kau menampar Luhan? Sungguh! Aku benar-benar tidak percaya!" Kata ku dengan ekspresi sangat kecewa dengan nya

"Seharusnya AKU yang bertanya padamu! Kenapa kau memilihnya?" Jessica nuna pun mulai menggertak tidak mau kalah. Ada apa dengannya ? Hei. Kemana senyum manis yang selalu ia perlihatkan pada ku?

"Jawablah nuna! Memangnya kenapa aku memilihnya? Apakah ada yang salah dengan Luhan?"

"KAU! BERANI NYA KAU BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU! TIDAK SADARKAH? AKU YANG SEDARI DULU MENGEJARMU SEHUN! AKU YANG SELALU MEMBANTUMU! AKU YANG MENJADIKAN MU KETUA OSIS! DAN KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMILIHNYA?"

_**JDEER! **_

Jadi selama ini ia menyukai ku? Jadi selama ini dia ….

Aku melihat Jessica nuna menangis dan marah padaku. Sebenarnya dia hanya memanipulasi semua kebaikannya padaku?

_Licik _

"NUNA! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka" Ucapku dengan bergemetar.

"Dengarkan aku sehun!Akhiri saja sudah hubungan mu dengan Luhan. Lihatlah aku! Aku yang selalu membantumu…."

_PLAAAK! _

Disaat Jessica nuna berkata 'Akhiri saja sudah hubungan mu dengan Luhan' hati ku sangat tidak terima. Dan otakku mengirimkan sinyal ke tanganku untuk menamparnya! Sebuah tamparan di pipi kirinya. Aku sangat kecewa dengan nya. Nuna yang selalu baik pada ku ternyata mempunyai maksud di dalamnya. Dia terlalu egois dan mengapa harus Luhan yang menjadi korbannya?

"JANGAN BERKATA SEMBARANGAN! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI LUHAN!"

"cih! Kau menamparku? Oh sehun? Lihat saja! LUHAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BAHAGIA SELAMA MASIH ADA AKU! KALAU AKU TIDAK BISA MEMILIKI MU. MAKA LUHAN PUN TIDAK BOLEH MEMILIKIMU!"

Jessica nuna…

Kau cantik…

Tapi mengapa hati mu seperti ini? Aku tidak menyangka nya.

Aku sangat kecewa padamu.

"Maaf nuna! Selama ada aku disisinya. Aku akan selalu melindunginya! Dan satu lagi. Aku sangat kecewa padamu nuna!"

Aku yang tidak mempercayai semua ini mulai berlari keluar kelas untuk menahan rasa kesal dan kecewa yang baru saja aku rasakan. Lalu selanjutnya aku harus mencari Luhan!

Dimana dia? Kupercepat langkahku mencari nya di setiap sudut sekolah.

_10 minute later _

Saat aku sudah kelelahan berlari untuk mencari dimana Luhannie ku. Aku menemukan satu tempat yang belum aku datangi. Yaitu Toilet pria disekolah ini. Dengan nafas yang mulai ku atur perlahan aku memasuki toilet ini. Mungkin toilet ini akan sepi, mengingat 5 menit yang lalu bel pelajaran sudah dimulai namun, aku tidak akan masuk kelas sebelum melihat Luhan.

Aku berjalan melewati dinding yang menyatu dengan pintu toilet tersebut dan mencoba untuk mengintipnya. Disaat itu juga, aku melihat sebuah adegan yang sangat membuat ku tidak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak? Namja berkulit tan yang tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah itu sedang memeluk seorang salah satu namja yang berseragam itu. Siswa yang berseragam itu terlihat seperti habis menangis dan memeluk namja itu dengan sesegukkan. Disaat namja berkulit hitam itu melepaskan pelukannya rasanya aku pincingkan mata ku lalu mulai mengenalnya bahwa dia adalah

'_Luhannie' _

Aku kaget apa yang baru saja aku lihat.

"Jongin?"

Luhan yang ternyata namja berseragam itu mulai angkat bicara. Luhan? Kau? Mengapa kau bersama nya? Dia siapa? Mengapa kau terlihat sangat nyaman disaat memeluknya? Kau memanggilnya jong in? Apa kau mengenalnya?

"Sudah puas menangis nya tuan putri?" Namja berkulit tan yang ternyata bernama Jongin itu memanggil kekasih ku seperti apa? Tuan putri? HEY! Jangan coba-coba ya! Dia tuan putriku.

"Se—Sehunnie"

Luhan. Kau! Memanggilku? Kau melihatku disini?

Dada ku seakan bergemuruh saat ia memanggilku seperti itu. Dan aku tersenyum melihatnya, namun tidak dengan posisinya yang berada sangat dekat namja berkulit tan itu. Disaat dia mulai menyadari perubahan ekspresiku mereka mulai memperjauhkan jarak mereka dan terlihat salah tingkah.

"Sehunnie. Aku sangat takut."

Luhan mendekat kearahku dan memelukku kemudian. Tak tahukah kau Luhan? Hati ku sangat gembira saat ini. Aku membalas pelukannya dan mengelus lembut rambutnya yang tipis itu.

"Tenang saja Luhannie. Aku berada disini, aku pasti akan melindungimu"

Serasa nyaman sekali memeluknya. Luhan, kau yang ku sayangi. Selalu, aku akan selalu melindungimu dan akan selalu melindungimu. Aku janji itu.

_Tap _

_Tap _

_Tap _

Kulihat sesosok namja berkulit tan itu pergi meninggalkan kami disini. Sebenarnya siapa dia?

_Sehun POV END_

_Luhan POV _

Aku mendekap pada Sehun agar aku bisa menahan semua perasaanku saat ini. Mengapa Jongin bisa hadir di saat-saat seperti ini? Jongin, masih inga kah kau denganku?

_Tes_

_Tes _

Air mata yang ku keluarkan ini bukan berasal dari sakitnya tamparan dari Jessica, namun rasa sakitnya disaat aku bertemu dengan kupu-kupu ku. Sebenarnya apa mau ku? Apa yang ada di benakku saat ini? Apakah aku masih mencintainya?

"Sehunnie. Aku sangat takut."

Ucapku untuk mencairkan suasana, dan agar Sehun tidak mencurigaiku yang macam-macam mengingat aku kepergok dengan adegan yang seperti itu dengan Jongin.

"Tenang saja Luhannie. Aku berada disini, aku pasti akan melindungimu"

Kata nya sambil mengelus rambutku lembut. Aku harap begitu Sehunnie. Lindungilah aku. Lindungilah hati ku ini agar aku tidak bisa merubah pilihan hatiku yang selalu ingin bersamamu. Agar hatiku bisa mengerti, jikalau kupu-kupu itu hanya masa laluku.

_Tap _

_Tap _

_Tap _

Aku mendengar ketukan kaki Jongin yang pergi meninggalkan toilet ini. Aku bisa melihatnya sedang memandangiku dengan Sehun dari mataku yang sedang memeluk Sehun. Ia sangat tampan, ia tumbuh dengan tampannya. Kupu-kupu ku, kau kembali kah? Tapi mengapa di waktu yang seperti ini?

_Luhan POV END _

_Author POV _

"Aku Kim Jongin. "

Seorang namja yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya itu berjalan dengan arah yang berbeda sambil menengok ke belakang untuk memandangi namja yang berada di depan kelasnya itu.

Namja yang ber-tag name Do Kyungsoo ini baru saja bertemu dengan seorang bernama Kim Jongin yang baru saja menanyakan letak toilet ini. Terlihat namja ini begitu terpesona dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya itu. Namun, seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Chagiya~ kanapa kau ada sini? Ayo masuk kelas" namja tegak dan gagah ini baru saja menyadarkan kyung soo dari lamunannya, ternyata kyung soo ini sudah mempunyai kekasih.

"ehh.. tidak aku baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang yang berasal dari Perancis dia sangat tampan loh!" Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya dengan ekspresi seperti mengagumi sosok yang baru saja ia kena.

"Hey! Kyungsoo. Apa yang kau bilang? Seorang dari perancis? Tampan? Baiklah kekasihmu ini memang tidak tampan. " ucap kekasih Kyungsoo yang ber tag-name Kim Junmyun ini dengan perasaan cemburu

"Eh, tidak kok. Suho yang paling tampan. Hanya saja aku kagum, bahwa ia dari Perancis. Kau tahu kan chagiya~ aku sangat ingin kesana." Kyungsoo mencoba merayu Suho –notabene nama panggilan Kim Jun myun— sang kekasih agar tidak marah lagi .

"Tidak tidak. Dia lah yang tampan dimatamu." Tatapn Suho pun terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang cemburu.

"chagiya~"

_CHU _

Disaat Suho ingin membalikkan tubuhnya untuh masuk ke dalam kelas tangannya ditarik dan ia pun merasakan bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menciumnya tepat dibibirrnya baru saja ia ingin menutup mata nya untuk merasakan kehangatan ciuman yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo . Namun, Kyungsoo sudah melepaskannya dan—

"Chagiya~ kau tidak mau masuk kelas?"

_Wink_

Kyungsoo yang ternyata membuat Suho membisu di luar kelas, namun ternyata Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam kelas dan memberikan wink nya saat itu. Mungkin kalau Suho itu adalah ice cream, dia sudah meleleh sedari tadi akibat wink dari sang pujaan hatinya itu.

**TBC **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunflower**

**A HunHanKai's story.**

**© Caruniaalf97**

**p.s author : Cuma info aja, Fanfic ini sengaja di share di FFN. Kalo nemu di Facebook dengan jalan cerita dan judul yang sama. Itu juga punya ku.**

.

.

.

_Matahari ku…_

_Kupu-kupu biru itu kembali.._

_Masihkah kau mengingatku?_

_Aku.._

_Sang Bunga matahari_

_Dan akan selalu menjadi bunga mataharimu_

_Namun, aku tetap membutuhkan matahariku_

_Bolehkah aku egois?_

.

.

.

.

.

_Kim Jongin POV  
_

_._

'_Luhan'_

Mengapa ? Mengapa kita harus di pertemukan dengan cara yang seperti ini?

Dan lagi..

Kau memliki sang pujaan hatimu sekarang.

Hati ku sangat sesak ketika melihat Luhan sedang berpelukkan manja dengan namja yang ia panggil Sehunnie itu. Dia kah pujaan hatimu, Lu?

Aku tak sanggup melihat pemandangan itu, kuputuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan toilet pria dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari pandangan nya. Aku berjalan cepat melewati lorong sekolah ini menuju tempat parkiran. Ku tutupi perasaan kecewaku dan mulai memasuki mobilku yang terparkir tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Kumasuki mobil hitamku dan mendudukkan pantatku di jok belakang.

"Tuan Kim, kita kemana?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak penting terlontar dari supirku yang menatapku melalui kaca depan mobil ini. Namun sejenak aku berfikir, benar juga aku harus kemana? Tidak mungkin aku pulang kerumah dengan perasaan yang seperti ini. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menetralkan pikiranku terlebih dahulu.

"Taman Seoul. "

"Baiklah, Tuan"

Disaat mobil ini menuntunku keluar dari sini ku rogoh kantung celanaku dan ku ambil dompet putih yang elegan ini dari kantung ku. Mulai ku buka dompet ini, terpampanglah di sisi dompetku foto dimana seseorang namja cantik yang tersenyum manis dengan bunga matahari di sisi kanan telinganya. Aku pun tertawa dibalik hatiku yang perih disaat melihat foto tersebut. Kembali ku cari secarik kertas putih dari bagian dompet itu dan terdapat surat yang terlipat menjadi kecil di tanganku. Mulai ku buka surat itu dan perlahan kubaca. Walaupun aku tidak mengerti isi surat tersebut, karena surat itu tertulis dengan menggunakan huruf pinyin (aksara china).

"Lu, seandainya aku mengetahui apa isi surat ini. Apakah kau memilih aku untuk menunggumu atau kau memutuskan hubungan kita. Aku sangat ingin mengetahui nya."

_Jong In POV END_

_._

_._

_._

_-Skip time-_

_._

_._

_._

_Luhan POV_

_._

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku tadi pagi? "

Aku dan kekasihku saat ini sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah sedang menikmati bekal siang ku dengan indah nya. Sehun, aku percaya kau akan selalu menepati janjimu untuk melindungiku.

"Hem? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana Hannie. Seluruh sekolah ini, tapi ternyata tempat mu untuk mengumpat di toilet pria? Pabo! Kau tidak punya tempat rahasia disini. " Kata Sehun sambil mencubit hidungku dengan manjanya. Aku mengerutkan keningku saat itu juga lalu mengelus-eluskannya dan saat aku melihat Sehun ia sedang terkekeh.

"Seenaknya saja kau bilang aku Pabo!" Aku mulai menatap sinis dan dia kembali terkekeh sambil mendekatkan diri padaku. Lalu merangkulkan tangan kiri nya kepundakku membuat hatiku sangat berdebar saat ini. Dia sangat lembut, disaat itu juga ku senderkan kepalaku di pundaknya yang kekar sambil menikmati pemandangan taman sekolah dimana orang lain pun ikut merajut tali kasihnya disini. Namun, entah mengapa mungkin diriku lah yang sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Haha. Hannie, aku mau tanya siapa tadi pria yang kau peluk di saat di toilet tadi?" Hal yang kutakuti. Ia menanyakan tentang Jonginnie. Huft! Hati ku bimbang, pikiranku tidak tenang saat ia menanyakannya. Aku harus bagaimana? Apakah aku harus jujur kalau dia adalah Jongin? Mantanku saat di prancis dulu?

"Hannie? Mengapa kau tidak menjawabku?"

PEJAM!

Ku pejamkan mataku untuk menghindar menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Saat ia menoleh padaku ku eratkan pegangan ku pada pinggulnya. Mungkin berpura-pura tertidur adalah hal yang harus kulakukan daripada aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu

"Hannie? Kau tertidurkah? Dasar pabo! Apakah pundakku sangat nyaman?" ucapnya yang tentu saja masih kudengar. Sehunnie~ tetaplah seperti ini, dimana seorang Luhan hanya dimiliki oleh dirimu sekarang. Waktu, bisakah kau berhenti saat ini? Biarkanlah aku bisa merasakan rasa nyaman hanya bersama sang pujaan hatiku yang tampan ini. Agar hatiku tidak bimbang lagi, karena ada seekor kupu-kupu yang bisa merebut hatiku lagi.

_Luhan POV END_

.

.

.

_AUTHOR POV _

Kring~ Kring~

Bel sekolah berbunyi dengan bangga nya. Anak-anak pun mulai bergegas untuk pulang. Tetapi tidak bagi sehun. Ia terlihat sangat sibuk hari ini. Bisa dilihat disaat semua manusia mengerubungi halte depan sekolah ia bergegas untuk ke ruang osis. Dan dia mulai menyibukkan diri nya dengan apple silver yang berada di depan meja nya.

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

"Sehun-ah. Kau sudah mengobservasi venue yang akan kita pakai untuk acara bazar kali ini?"

Tenyata ada sesosok wanita cantik yang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Belum nuna. " Jawab Sehun hanya seperlunya saja. Dan pandangannya hanya terfokus pada Apple nya.

"Bagaimana sih? Dimana yang lainnya? Apakah hanya kau saja?"

"Jessica nuna. Yang lainnya juga sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Humas yang seharusnya meng-observasi tapi dia sedang mencari sponsor untuk tambahan dana." Sehun yang terlihat sangat sibuk dengan tugasnya ini mulai membeberkan alasannya pada nuna yang sebenarnya sudah mengoyakkan hatinya yang paling dalam. Namun dia harus tetap profesional .

"Kalau begitu kau dan aku yang kesana. Sekarang" Jessica nuna memutuskannya. Dan dia pergi berasama siapa? Sehun? Apakah Sehun harus meng-iya kan atau bersikap profesional?

"Kau kan sudah kelas tiga. Walaupun kau mantan ketua osis tapi kelas tiga tidak boleh …." Omongan sehun terputus saat Jessica menggengam tangannya dan langsung menyeretnya keluar ruangan itu.

Disaat Jessica yang menggenggam tangan Sehun. Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut . Merekapun tercengang. Dan disaat yang tepat ini Jessica mulai melancarkan aksinya. Ia berbalik menuju dada bidang Sehun dan memeluk Sehun. Luhan yang berada di ambang pintu pun terasa kaget apa yang ia lihat.

"Se—Sehunnie…" Ucap luhan terbata

Sehun juga terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Jessica dihadapannya. Tapi ternyata Luhan tidak bodoh, dia tidak akan mudah terpengaruh oleh tindakan licik Jessica saat itu.

"Nuna! Lepaskan kekasihku! Aku tidak bodoh dengan perlakuan mu yang hanya untuk memanasi hubungan ku saja!"

"Sehunnie. Kajja!"

Luhan langsung menarik tubuh Sehun dari pelukan Jessica dan pergi menarik tangan Sehun-nya.

"Luhannie" Sehun mencoba melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan mendahului Luhan dan dengan segera memeluknya.

"ne, Sehunnie?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah kekasihnya itu. Yang dipandang hanya bisa menunduk menyadari kalau perbuatannya tadi sangat berani karena ia baru saja menghentak pada nuna yang amat ia hormati.

"Terimakasih kau sudah mau percaya padaku." Ucap Sehun sambil menaikkan dagu luhan untuk menatapnya

"A—aku tahu kalau Sehunnie tidak akan berbuat itu. Aku percaya padamu Sehunnie"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Hannie. "

CHU~

Disaat Luhan ingin menjawab Sehun sudah mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan yang terbuka. Luhan membalas ciumannya dengan hati yang berdebar-debar.

Saat Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu Luhan langsung menampakkan semburat pipi yang merona itu. Ekspresi yang sangat sehun sukai. Ekspresi yang membuat Sehun menjadi jatuh cinta pada luhan.

"Hannie. Itu adalah hadiah mu. Ciuman pertamaku adalah hadiahmu karena sudah mempercayai kekasihmu yang keren ini" Sehun tersenyum namun kata-kata narsis terlontar dari mulutnya.

"huh! Hanya itu? Ku kira kau akan mentraktirku tobboki saat ini juga." Kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya manja.

"Oh iya. Maafkan aku Hannie. Maafkan aku karena hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu pulang. Banyak hal yang harus ku kerjakan di ruang osis. "

"kau sangat sibuk yah Hunnie?" tanya Luhan yang sebenarnya tidak bisa memaklumi kesibukkan kekasihnya itu, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Itu adalah konsekuensi yang harus dihadapi Luhan. Dan eharusnya Luhan menyemangati nya.

"iya. Kau percaya 'kan padaku? Kau lebih baik langsung pulang ne? Jangan sampai kecapekan dan makan yang teratur. Kalau aku sudah selesai, aku akan menelponmu. Jangan matikan ponselmu malam ini" ucap Sehun yang terlihat sangat protektif .

Sehun adalah tipe seme yang perhatian dan terlebih protektif terhadap uke nya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu. Kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu Hunnie. Arraseo. Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kau menelponku. "

"Baiklah. Hati-hati Hannie-ku. "

"Ne"

_Author POV end_

_._

_._

_._

_Jongin POV _

Taman ini begitu indah. Mungkin hari ini aku sedang tidak mood tapi aku sangat bahagia bila melihat pemandangan seindah ini di Seoul. Mungkin ini lah sebabnya aku sangat merindukan Seoul. Hatiku mulai baikkan dan kuputuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Aku berjalan menuju mobil ku dan kubilang pada supirku untuk langsung pulang ke rumah.

BMW hitam ini membawaku ke dalam komplek perumahan di daerah seoul.

.

_Sesampainya dirumah_

_._

"Kai!" panggil Eomma ku dengan nama panggilan kecilku saat di Korea.

Ummaku yang sudah berada di depan ruang tamu langsung memelukku dengan mesra. Merasakan hangatnya pelukan sang ibu yang sudah 2 tahun terakhir tidak aku rasakan lagi. Karena Appa ku mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Perancis dan Eomma ku membuka cabang di Korea.

"Eomma. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Disaat aku sangat merindukanmu, kau menyuruhku untuk tidak boleh pulang dulu. Malah kau menyuruhku untuk ke sekolah dahulu. Kau memangnya tidak ingin menemui putra mu ini?" Kataku dengan nada manja.

"Maaf kan eomma nak. Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menyambutmu di korea karena aku tadi siang sibuk makanya kau berkunjung saja dahulu ke SMA Yonsei. Disana lah kau akan bersekolah nantinya"

Aku mulai mencerna ucapan eomma ku tadi. Namun bagian akhirnya sangat sulit dicerna maupun dipercaya. TEMPAT AKU BERSEKOLAH? Apakah aku akan satu sekolah dengan

LUHAN?

Ya tuhan Apakah memang dia ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku? Tapi mengingat dia sudah mempunyai kekasih mungkin tempat yang menjadi surgaku untuk bersama Luhan akan menjadi neraka bagi hatiku yang akan teriris, karena mungkin setiap harinya aku akan melihat ia bermesraan dengan kekasih barunya itu.

"Kai-ya. Ya! Kim Jongin!" ucapan eomma ku membangunkanku dari lamunanku kali ini.

"Ne, eomma. Waeyo?"

"Kau melamunkan apa eoh? Sana kamu mandi dulu. Badan mu bau sekali" ucapan umma ku membuat aku mem-pout kan bibir ku sejenak.

"Biarkan saja bau badan ku tertular ke badan eomma. Karena eomma tega sekali padaku!"

"Dasar kau! Sana ke atas. Cepatlah mandi lalu kita makan malam di luar. "

_Jong in POV end_

_._

_._

_._

-Skip Time-

.

.

.

_Luhan POV _

"aku pulang"

Baru saja aku membuka pintu rumahku. Aku sudah dikagetkan dengan pemandangan ruma ku yang sedang sibuk. Ada apa ini? Ruang tamu ku disulap menjadi ruang makan yang elegan. Apa ada acara yang begitu heboh?

"Luhan. Kau sudah datang?" kata ibuku yang datang menyambutku

"Ne, mama. Ada apa ini?" Tanyaku yang terlihat sangat bingung.

"Akan ada teman mama dan papa mau menandatangani kontrak kerja sama dengan kita di Seoul. Dan mama berencana untuk mengundang mereka sekeluarga untuk makan malam disini. Karena katanya mereka baru baru datang dari Perancis" Panjang lebar mama ku menjelaskannya.

"Lalu? Papa mana? Bukannya papa masih di China?"

"ini adalah bisnis para istri, kau tau? hehehe. Cepat naik sana, ganti baju yang rapi. Jangan mengecewakan mama yah"

Luhan sweatdrop, "ne"

Oh, dari teman mama yah? Oke aku berpakaian rapih hari ini. Kulangkahkan kaki ku menaikki tangga ini dan mencapai rumah ku tingkat dua. ku masuki kamar ku dan terlihat di meja belajar ku foto dimana aku sedang berada di Provence dan berfoto dengan gembira nya saat aku mengunjungi pameran bunga musim semi. Di foto itu ada aku dan mantan kekasihku Jongin. Ku tatap foto itu dengan indah.

"Jonginnie. Kau kembali?" raut wajahku sangat senang kali ini.

"Sangat senang jika kau masih mengenalku. Namun, maaf aku bukan lah bunga mataharimu lagi. Maafkan aku—hiks" aku terisak disaat aku mengingat kenangan-kenangan ku bersamanya.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

Sehabis aku pulang dari taman Provence, aku berjalan menuju halte yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari sini. Kulangkahkan kaki ku dengan gembira sambil memeluk kekasihku ini.

"Jonginnie~"

"Ne, Lu?"

"Jonginnie"

"Waeyo?"

"aniyo. Hanya ingin memanggil namamu." Ucapku. Saat itu juga aku tidak bisa melupakan senyum termanis dari seorang Kim Jongin.

"Lu, kita sudah sampai di halte ini" kata nya dan membuat ku menekukkan alis mataku.

"mengapa begitu cepat?"

"Cepat apanya Lu?"

"Kenapa kita berpisah disini? Luhan tidak mau berpisah dengan Jonginnie" ucapku manja dan Jongin memelukku lagi sambil mengeluskan rambutku.

"Bukankah kita bisa bertemu besok Lu? Besok, besoknya lagi dan selamanya kau akan terus bersamaku Lu."

"Heem ne. Luhan mengerti" ucapku manja. Jongin pergi meninggalkan ku di halte ini. Karena arah jalan rumah kita berbeda. Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Disaat bus ini datang, aku menaikinya dan bus ini akan membawaku pulang ke rumahku.

_-Sesampaiku di rumah yang di prancis- _

"Luhan. Cepat kau bereskan barang-barang kita. Ayo kita kembali ke China." Mamaku menyambut kedatangan ku dengan perkataan seperti membuatku bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Ku tengok papa dan Kris-gege juga sudah bersiap-siap.

"Ada apa mama? Papa? "

"Bisnis kita di Provence hancur. Kita harus meninggalkan Perancis secepatnya"

"Cepat ganti baju mu Luhan. Malam ini kita akan kembali ke China"

Aku kembali ke kamarku dengan perasaan sedih. Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan Jongin hanya seperti ini?

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

Maafkan aku Jonginnie. Maafkan aku karena aku harus meninggalkanmu.

"Luhan. Kau sudah siap?" Kris gege memasuki kamarku.

_Grep. _

Ku peluk kris gege dan aku menangis sekaencang-kencangnya.

"Ada apa Lu? Mengapa kau menangis, heum?"

"Jonginnie. Hiks . Bagaimana ini ge? Aku meninggalkannya. Aku mengingkari janjiku. Hiks" ucapku disela-sela isakanku

"Kim Jongin maksudmu?"

"Iya hiks. Aku—Aku tidak tau harus berkata padanya. Hiks"

"Tenang saja Lu. Tulislah secarik kertas yang ingin kau katakana padanya. Besok akan ku sampaikan padanya"

"APA? gege tidak ikut?" ucapku terkejut, namun Kris ge menggeleng

"Huweee… Aku tidak mau pulang ke China. Aku ingin tinggal bersama gege saja disini."

"Tidak bisa,Lu. Gege harus menyelesaikan pendidikan terakhir gege dulu disini." Kris gege menenangkan diriku yang masih beruraikan air mata.

Kuputuskan untuk menulis surat untuknya.

_Flashback END _

_._

_._

_._

_Luhan POV END_

_._

_._

_._

_Jongin POV _

"Eomma. Kita mau kemana sih? " kataku yang baru masuk ke dalam mobil dengan menggunakan setelan jas hitam dan rambut hitamku diklimis. Terlihat sangat tampan.

"Kai, bantulah Eomma mu ini. Bisnis kita di Korea hampir bangkrut. Saat ini Eomma ingin mencari rekan baru yang bisa membantu kita agar bisnis kita tidak jatuh. Kau harus membantu Eomma kali ini."

"Memangnya Kai bisa apa Eomma?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Pokoknya kau harus mau membantu Eomma, ara?"

Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

Mobil ini tiba di sebuah rumah yang berbentuk minimalis dan elegan. Saat ku ketuk pintu nya terbukalah pintu depan rumah tersebut dan menampilkan sesosok ahjumma yang sangat rapi dan menyuruh kami masuk dan duduk di meja makan itu. Disaat Eomma ku berbincang-bincang dengan ibu yang tadi bernama Xi Yuan itu ku pandangi seluk-beluk pemandangan yang dirumah ini. Sesekali Eomma ku mengajakku mengobrol aku hanya mengangguk dan memperkenalkan diriku.

Kesimpulan yang ku dapat adalah nyonya ini sebenarnya berasal dari China, pernah membuka bisnis di prancis namun gagal katanya dan sekarang mencoba bisnis di Korea. Dan dia punya dua anak yang satu berada di China tinggal bersama suaminya dan satu lagi di Korea tinggal bersamanya. Apakah mereka bisa disebut keluarga jarak jauh? Mungkin berbeda denganku yang merupakan anak tunggal yang kerjaannya bolak-balik Perancis –Korea untuk membantu kedua orang tua ku dalam hal bisnis. Yah, mungkin aku adalah anak yang selalu patuh pada orang tuaku.

"Baiklah, ini adalah putra keduaku yang akan ku kenalkan pada kalian." Ku pusatkan perhatianku pada ahjumma ini.

"Luhan. Kemarilah sayang" panggil ahjumma ini. Sesosok manusia baru saja turun dari tangga rumah ini.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Xi Luhan imnida"

"APA?" teriakku terkejut saat mengetahui namanya. Tatapan kami bertemu.

Tuhan! Apa-apaan ini? Luhan lagi?!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Review please? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**P.S from **_**B-vocalight**_** : sedikit informasi, bahwa fanfics ini sepenuhnya milik Caruniaalf97, dia minta bantuan aku untuk publish fanfic ini ke account ffn ku. Supaya gak salah paham mengira **_**B-vocalight**_** itu adalah **_**Caruniaalf97**_** atau sebaliknya**_**, Caruniaalf97**_** itu writer asli fics ini sedangkan **_**B-vocalight**_** itu adalah aku, teman sekaligus menyandang sebagai beta reader dadakan fics nya **_**Caruniaalf97**_** kkk~ jadi mohon kerjasamanya ne? give her your precious reviews juseyo.. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sunflower

A HunHanKai's story

© Caruniaalf97

Writer's note : Disinilah part dimana Banyak moment-moment perjuangannya kupu-kupu dan matahari mengambil perhatian sang bunga matahari.

WARNING, YAOI Fics, BoysxBoys, Typo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dimana sinarnya? Dia memang ada, tetapi aku tidak merasakan sinarnya_

_Sinarmu mengapa meredup? Mengapa kau mengabaikanku, Matahari?_

_Kau yang seharusnya aku pilih bukan?_

_Kau yang seharusnya selalu bersamaku bukan?_

_Tapi, apakah benar itu akan terjadi?_

_Tolong beritahu aku, Matahariku …_

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

_Luhan POV_

_._

"Annyeonghaseyo, Xi Luhan imnida" aku membungkuk dengan sopan dihadapan tamu mama ku.

"APA?" Teriakkan dari siapa itu? Ku dongkakkan wajahku perlahan, kutatap mata bulat itu.

"Jong—Jonginnie?" aku bergumam pelan sambil terkejut.

"Kai. Ada apa? Mengapa kau berteriak? " Ahjumma itu memanggilnya Kai? Ya Tuhan. Apakah ini takdirku?

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Dear Jonginnie, _

_Jongin, Ya! Kim Jongin! Maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi ke China malam ini. Apakah kau marah? Apakah kau akan marah karena aku tidak memberitahumu? Jonginnie pabo. Mungkin kau akan membaca nya esok pagi, jadi kau jangan terkejut. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Jonginnie~ Kupu-kupu biru yang selalu kunanti. Kau Jangan nakal di Perancis, ne? Jangan pernah menggoda bunga manapun! Kau harus ingat! Kau lah kupu-kupu yang selalu menemani bunga matahari ini. Aku.. Aku sangat mencintaimu Jonginnie. Aku harap disaat kita bertemu, perasaan kita saat ini akan tidak akan berubah. Wo ai ni ._

_Your sunflower, Xi Luhan_

Aku menulis semua yang ada difikiranku saat ini. Ku harap kau bisa membaca nya Jongin. Ku harap semua harapan yang kutulis akan terwujud. Aku sangat menyayangimu Jonginnie.

"Luhan. Kau sudah berkemas?" disaat Kris gege membuka pintu kamarku aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat lagi. Sambil kupegang secarik kertas ini.

Aku membalasnya dengan isakan sambil mengangguk manja.

"Gege. Sampaikan surat ini pada Jonginnie. INGAT! Jangan di sentuh oleh siapapun lagi. Langsung sampaikan padanya!" Aku memberikan kertas ini. Kris gege mengangguk sambil mengeluskan imut puncak kepalaku agar tenang.

"Pasti, Luhan. Akan kusampaikan ini. Sana kebawah, mama sudah menunggu"

"Baiklah gege. Gege, aku juga sangat menyayangi gege. "

"Gege juga sayang pada adik gege yang sedang dimabuk cinta ini. Hehe "

.

_Flashback END_

_._

_._

_._

Aku duduk disebelah mama ku dan jongin berada di hadapanku sambil berfokus pada sepiring mandu yang sudah disiapkan. Sepi. Athmosphere di sini begitu canggung, aku sangat tidak menyukai ini semua. Masih bisakah aku memilih mu, Jonginnie?

.

_Luhan POV END_

_._

_Jongin POV_

"Xi Yuen-sshi. Anakmu sangat mirip dengan umma nya." Ucap umma ku untuk memecahkan keheningan. Kurasa diakhir kalimatnya nanti dia akan mencantumkan keinginannya.

"oh. Gumawo. Kau juga memiliki putra tampan, Kai-sshi" Disaat ummanya Luhan membalas aku mengadahkan tatapanku pada Luhan dan tatapan kami bertemu. Aku tersenyum, dia juga tersenyum lalu sedetik kemudian aku memalingkan wajahku pada mandu ku dan menggaruk punggung kepala ku yang tidak gatal. Entah mengapa aku masih sangat malu bila menatap mata dengannya.

"Kai ini adalah pewaris tunggal bisnis ayahnya di Perancis. Dari kecil dia tinggal di Perancis." Umma ku mulai membeberkan semua tentangku.

"Benarkah? Luhan dulu juga pernah tinggal di Provence." Provence, kota yang menurutku paling indah daripada Paris. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu kalau dahulu aku adalah kekasih Luhan.

"Oh ya? Kai 12 tahun tinggal disana. Luhan bersekolah dimana?"

"Di Provence Junior School. Kai sendiri?" HADUH! kacau semuanya. Disini hanya akan mengorek-ngorek kisah tentang masa laluku. Disaat umma ku ingin menjawab aku menjawabnya terlebih dahulu.

"Luhan adalah teman sekelasku dahulu. Dia temanku. Makanya tadi aku terkejut saat melihatnya kembali"

"MWO?!" ummaku dan mama nya Luhan terkejut saat aku mengatakan yang memang benar tetapi hubungan kami sengaja di rahasiakan dari mereka.

Lu, apakah kau senang? Apakah kau senang kalau aku mengalah? Aku mengalah demi kebahagiaanmu Lu. Kau, aku rela kau bersama pujaan hatimu yang sekarang ini. Mungkin kalau aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya mereka akan semakin egois.

"Wah. Jinja? Benar itu Luhan?" umma nya Luhan bertanya pada Luhan. Dia sempat menatapku dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Iya mama. Hanya teman biasa" Pernyataan yang sebenarnya membuat hatiku perih namun aku yakin itu yang kau inginkan Lu.

"Hahaha. Kalian mungkin memang ditakdirkan bersama ya? Mungkin kalian ini jodoh." Umma ku yang sekarang sembarang bicara. Aku menatapnya evil dan umma ku hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Kai-sshi. Berarti kau tahu siapa cinta pertamanya Luhan?" apa yang dia katakan? Cinta pertama nya Luhan? PASTI aku mengetahuinya. Karena memang aku orangnya.

Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Kutatap Luhan yang semakin gelisah akibat ucapan ibunya.

"Pada saat kami pindah ke China dari Perancis. Luhan selalu menangisi cinta pertamanya itu. Dia selalu marah-marah pada ku karena dia kangen sekali dengan…"

"MAMA! HENTIKAN! Jangan membuatku malu! " Luhan mulai berteriak.

Luhan. Benarkah itu? Benarkah kau masih mengingatku? Setidaknya sampai kau berada di China? Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah. Lu, Kau masih belum berubah. Kau masih tetap manja. Tapi mengapa hati mu berubah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kai. Benarkah dia mempunyai kekasih?" Umma ku lagi-lagi masih penasaran dengan cerita aku dan Luhan.

"Ne, umma. Ada apa?" aku bertanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, pemandangan jalanan dari dalam mobil begitu menyita perhatianku. Saat ini aku dan umma sedang dalam perjalanan pulang seteah makan malam di rumah Luhan.

"Huft. Baru saja mau umma jodohkan kau dengan Luhan. Namun, dia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Atau jangan-jangan kekasihnya dulu itu kau?"

Aku tercengang mendengar perkataan umma ku barusan. Bagaimana dia bisa tau?

Sontak aku menoleh menatap umma yang duduk disampingku.

"Bu—bukan. Aku hanya teman biasanya saja umma." Aku terlalu gugup untuk berbohong pada umma ku sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau mendapatkannya Kai! Luhan itu sangat manis. Andai saja dia masih sendiri. Aku akan berusaha mati-matian untuk menjodohkan kau dengannya. Apakah dulu dia menjadi primadona di sekolahmu Kai?" umma ku tetap saja menanyakan semua tentang Luhan. Tak tau apa membicarakannya membuat hati ku berdegup kencang sambil mengingat semua tentangnya.

"Ne, dia primadona di satu sekolah" jawabku

'_dan primadona di hatiku'_ batinku menambahkan.

"SEHARUSNYA KAU LEBIH CEPAT DARI PACARNYA KAI! Dasar lamban! Tidak bisa membuat namja manis itu jatuh cinta padamu." Umma ku menjadi marah-marah sendiri dan memukul lenganku kesal.

"AISSH~ Appoyo~ umma mengapa tidak mengerti perasaanku? Dulu itu aku hanya disibukkan oleh pekerjaan Appa disana." Jawabku

"Iya juga ya. Tapi bagaimanapun kalau kau bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta pada mu umma sangat bahagia sekali. Kai-ya~ rebut lah dia dari pacarnya. Arasseo?"

"UMMA! Sudahlah, aku lelah, ingin tidur!" Aku memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuh ku kesamping jendela sambil menutup mataku. Perkataan umma sebelumnya sangat menyakitkan ku mengingat-ingat kejadian saat Luhan bersama dengan kekasih barunya.

"huufft. Padahal Kai, umma sangat berharap dia akan menjadi menantu umma. Yasudahlah Kai. Kau tidur saja. Umma tidak akan memaksamu untuk bersamanya. Kau mengenalnya saja sudah beruntung. Mimpi indah sayang" ucap umma ku sambil mencium keningku.

Umma, andaikan umma tahu yang sebenarnya. Dan Luhan tidak meninggalkanku. Mungkin, kau akan mengenalnya sebagai menantumu sekarang. Umma, kau bilang mengenalnya saja sudah beruntung? Seberapa beruntungnyakah aku sampai dahulu pernah merasakan tenggelam di lautan cintanya?

_Jongin POV END_

_._

_AUTHOR POV_

Matahari yang mulai menampakkan sinarnya ke bumi sudah mulai kelihatan. Mari kita memasuki kamar sesosok namja manis yang sedang berpakaian.

"Syubidu-bidu spi pariram" gumamnya saat dia melihat dirinya di cermin dan memakai kemeja dan jas sekolahnya.

Terlihat seisi kamarnya penuh dengan atribut bunga matahari. Dan di meja belajarnya terpampang sebuah bingkai foto yang sekarang letaknya dibalik. Yah, foto itu terpampang dimana dirinya dan mantan pacarnya sedang tersenyum namun sekarang letaknya sudah tidak menghadap kedepan lagi. Luhan membalikkan foto itu semalam. Ia tak sampai hati untuk membuangnya.

Disaat ia sudah selesai berpakaian ia menyambar tasnya dan tidak lupa menghirup aroma bunga matahari yang berada di dekat jendelanya.

**BLAM**

Selesai ia menciumi bunga itu. Ia turun menuruni anak tangga dirumahnya dan memposisikan diri nya di meja makan.

"Luhan, kau sudah bangun? Tumben sekali kau bisa dibangunkan oleh alarmmu. Biasanya—"

"mama. Jangan mengubah mood ku deh" mama menggoda anak kesayangannya yang bernama Luhan itu namun namja itu membalasnya dengan perkataan manja yang bisa membuat sang ibu kalah.

"Baiklah Lu. Mood mu memangnya baik ya sekarang? Atau karena semalam kau habis bertemu dengan Kai? Temanmu dulu di Perancis?" ucapan mamanya yang membuat Luhan terlihat gugup.

"mama! Sudahlah, jangan berkata lagi! Aku mau berangkat dengan mood yang bagus pagi ini!" Terlihat Luhan merajuk ibunya manja .Yang dirajuk hanya terkekeh melihat perlakuan imut anak nya. Biar bagaimana pun juga Luhan terlihat senang bisa bertemu dengan Jonginnie-nya lagi.

Apa? Jonginnie? Bukankah yang dia punya sekarang Sehunnie?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Luhan POV_

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju satu ruangan yang setiap paginya selalu aku kunjungi. Yah terpampang sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Ruang Osis' di depannya. Ku masuki ruangan itu dan terlihatlah namja yang ku cari. Dia sedang menghadap Apple Silver nya. Aku ingin menggoda nya pagi ini.

"Sehunnie~ Apakah kau masih sibuk?" Tanya ku di memecah kesunyian dan dia sedari tadi yang mengacuhkanku.

"Ne, Hannie. Kau bisa kekelasmu terlebih dahulu" ucapnya padaku namun ia tidak memperhatikanku sama sekali. Ia hanya sibuk dengan Apple silver nya itu.

"Benarkah Hunnie? Mengapa semalam kau tidak menelponku? Padahal aku menunggu telponmu." Aku mendekatkan diri ku pada Sehun dan melingkarkan diriku di pundaknya. Namun, ia melepas pelukanku dengan kasar.

"LUHAN! BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MENGGANGGUKU? AKU SEDANG SIBUK SEKARANG! AISH~ TADI PEKERJAAN KU SAMPAI MANA?" Sehun? Inikah dirimu? Mengapa kau sangat marah? Mengapa kau malah membentakku?

"AKU HANYA INGIN DI PERHATIKAN OLEH MU SEHUN! MENGAPA KAU JADI BEGINI?" aku memarahi nya dan berlari meninggalkannya. Ku kepalkan tanganku karena aku sangat kesal sekarang!

_KRING KRING KRING_

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi tanda pelajaran akan dimulai. Hatiku kesal Karena pagi ini aku sudah di bentak Oh Sehun! Saat dia memasukki kelas ku dia tidak menyapaku sama sekali. Ada apa dengan nya?

_Tok _

_Tok _

_Tok_

"Annyeonghaseyo murid-murid ku sekalian" Jung seongsangnim memasuki kelas ku

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Perancis. Masuk nak." Murid baru? Perancis? Apakah?

"Annyeonghaseyo. Kim Jongin imnida. Bangapseumnida. " ucap namja berkulit tan itu di depan kelas.

SUDAH KU TEBAK DARI CIRI-CIRI NYA. Aku membelakakkan mataku tidak percaya. Disaat aku menoleh aku melihat Sehun sedang memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh. Disaat tatapan kami bertemu dia cepat-cepat menolehkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Ada apa dengan Sehun? Mengapa dia sangat aneh hari ini?

"Oiya, aku murid pindahan dari Perancis. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang takkan pernah kulupakan. Aku ikut tersenyum saat itu juga. Dan tatapan kami bertemu. Aku cepat-cepat menoleh ke jendela disaat dia melihatku

"Kai-sshi kau bisa duduk di belakang Sehun. Dia adalah ketua osis disini."

"Ne, Jung saem."

_Tap _

_Tap _

_Tap _

Dia melewati bangku ku dan posisinya dia sekarang berada di sebelah mejaku. Posisi nya adalah Sehun di meja nomor dua sesudah pintu masuk kelas Jongin di belakangnya dan aku di samping nya. Tuhan, hentikanlah detak jantung ku ini. Dia hanya masa laluku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_KRING KRING~~ _

Bel istirahat pun berdering.

'_Akhirnya. Pelajaran Jung seosangnim ini selesai juga'_

"Luhannie~ Aku ingin bicara dengan mu sebentar" tiba-tiba Sehun menghampiri mejaku

"Aku tidak mau mengganggumu." Ku putuskan untuk berbicara sejutek mungkin. Huft. Biar saja biarlah dia menyadari kalau aku ini sudah berstatus Pacarnya.

Kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan meja ku. Dan aku merasa tanganku ada yang menarik.

"Aku mohon Luhan. Aku ingin meminta maaf pada mu" ternyata tangannya sehun yang menarik tangan ku.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Sehun. Aku yang salah." Disaat aku berkata seperti itu aku langsung pergi dari hadapan Sehun. Lari sekencang mungkin. Namun,

_BRAKK! _

Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi *eh salah*

Aku merasa ada yang menubrukku. Ku dongkakkan kepalaku ke atas

"AISSHH~~"

Ku lihat ternyata aku menabrak Jessica nuna dan terlihat geng quartet nuna berada di depan ku. Ternyata aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan Jus mangga nya. Dan isi nya pun membasahi seragam nya. Bagaimana ini? Dia pasti akan memarahi ku.

"YA! KAU KALAU JALAN PAKAI MATA DONG!" Dia mulai memarahi ku. Aku hanya menunduk

"Maa….maafkan aku nuna. Aku tidak sengaja. " Kata ku terbata-bata

"DASAR KAU ..!" Ku lihat dia sudah melangkan tangan kiri nya bersiap untuk menamparku lagi. Namun, ada yang aneh. Mengapa tamparannya tidak sakit?

"Kau terlalu berlebihan" Kudengar ada seorang yang berbicara. Ku buka sebelah mata ku dan setelah itu Ku lihat tangan kiri Jessica nuna sedang di cegat oleh seorang pria dan mata ku membulat saat mengetahui pria itu adalah

"Jonginnie.."

.

_Luhan POV END_

_._

_Sehun POV_

Luhan. Mengapa kau sangat suasah ditebak? Ada apa dengan tatapanmu yang begitu gembira melihat murid pindahan itu? Aku sangat ingat. Bahwa kita bertiga dipertemukan saat di toilet pria. Aku ingin menanyakan itu Hannie. Tapi kenapa kau tidak membalasnya? Dan lagi kejadian tadi pagi. Aku sangat tidak menyangka aku bisa membentakmu. Aku sangat ingin meminta maaf pada mu.

KRING KRING~~

Bel istirahat pun berdering.

Sudah istirahat saja. Berarti daritadi fikiranku hanya tertuju pada Luhan dan murid baru itu. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku harus mencari tahu ini semua.

"Luhannie~ Aku ingin bicara dengan mu sebentar" ku beranikan diri ku untuk menemui Luhan

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu mu." Apa ini? Jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Apa dia benar-benar marah? Dia berbalik. Aku menarik tangannya

"Aku mohon Luhan. Aku ingin meminta maaf pada mu" Paksaku.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Sehun. Aku yang salah." Luhan. Begitu sensitifkah hati mu?

Di berbalik dan berlari. Disaat aku ingin mengejarnya

"Sehun! Ada sesuatu yang berdering di tas mu." Ujar Chanyeol memberitahu ku.

Aissh~ Kuputuskan untuk menjawab telepon itu terlebih dahulu.

"Yeoboseyo."

"….."

"Ne, venue nya sudah ku observasi. "

"…."

"Tanyakan saja itu sama Kyungsoo. Dia kan Humas."

"…."

"Ne"

Ku tekan kasar tombol akhir di iPhone ku. Lalu aku berjalan keluar kelas untuk mencari Luhan. Namun,

"Kau terlalu berlebihan" kata orang itu. Kupincingkan mataku ternyata Kai yang berbicara seperti itu. Lalu, APA? Jessica nuna lagi? Luhan? Ada apa ini?

"Luhan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

Review please? Kritikan dan saran yang mendukung sangat diterima. Sorry for typos kkk~


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunflower**

**© Caruniaalf97**

**A HunHanKai's story**

**THIS CHAPTER FULL OF KAILU!**

.

.

.

.

.

_Kupu-kupu, kau tidak boleh hinggap disini lagi._

_Jangan buat hati ku ini bimbang._

_Matahari. Kau dimana?_

_Mengapa sinarmu berubah jadi kelam?_

_Kembalilah Matahari ku.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jong in POV.

.

Ada apa ini? Luhan sedang marah dengan kekasihnya yang bernama sehun itu? Sehun tidak mengejarnya. Mengapa begini?

Ku kejar Luhan yang sedang berlari keluar kelas. Aku menemukannya! Ada apa ini? Mengapa Luhan tertunduk seperti itu? Ada apa dengan Yeojha itu? Mengapa dia memarahi Luhan ?

Kulihat seragamnya yang penuh oleh tumpahan Jus mangga. Jadi, Luhan tidak sengaja menumpahkan Jus itu ke baju nya yeojha itu.

Kulihat dia mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk menampar Luhan. Dengan cepat aku mencegah nya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan" kutatap mata yeojha itu dengan tajam. Yeojha itu mengerutkan kening nya.

"Luhan" Kudengar ada seseorang yang memanggil Luhan. Ku lepaskan genggamanku pada yeojha ini. Kemudian kutarik tangan Luhan dan kubawa dia berlari bersama ku. Entah mengapa aku sangat egois kali ini. Hatiku sangat sakit ketika melihat bunga ku menangis dan ingin di tampar. Apakah tidak ada yang membelamu disini Lu? Mengapa bisa dia berani menamparmu?

Kaki ku membawaku dan Luhan kegedung atap sekolah yang terletak paling atas.

'_Hosh- Hosh' _

Nafasku dan Luhan berderu tidak teratur. Aku sangat menyukai ini. Dimana tangan ku dan Luhan tidak pernah terlepas.

"Jonginnie… hosh.. Aku sangat senang kau kembali.. Hosh" ucapnya dengan nafas terpenggal-penggal.

Jong in POV END

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Terlihat dua namja yang duduk berjauhan digedung lantai atas di sekolah nya. Yang satu berkulit tan dan yang satu lagi namja mungil yang sedang menetralkan deru nafasnya. Terlihat sekali dari baju seragamnya yang basah dan keringat yang meluncur di kedua dahi mereka masing-masing kalau mereka habis berlari.

"Luhan." Ucap namja berkulit tan untuk memecahkan keheningan. Lebih baik begini, seorang seme lah yang bertindak lebih dahulu.

"Ne." Jawab Luhan seadanya. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dipungkiri namja ini sangat gugup sekarang.

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan sebelumnya."

"Ne… Jongin..nie" namja yang dipanggil tersenyum smirk dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Luhan. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Luhan menatap mata Kai dengan tatapan bulat, sedangkan Kai menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mesum nya *plak*

"Apa kau merindukanku? " Tanya kai dengan PD-nya

"….." Luhan hanya membisu. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena kalau dia jujur ini akan sangat menyakitkan bagi nya.

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak akan pernah merindukanku. Kau kan sudah mempunyai ….."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Jongginnie." Ucapan Kai terpotong saat Luhan berbicara seperti itu. Kai tersenyum senang. Ia memandang Luhan dan mencoba untuk mendongkakkan kepala Luhan yang sedang menunduk itu Namun,

GREB

"Hiks. Kau tidak pernah mengetahui seberapa besar aku sangat merindukanmu. Jonginnie~ Maafkan aku. Mianhae hiks" Tangis Luhan pecah saat ia memeluk Kai. Kai yang terkejut atas perlakuan Luhan diam dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Perlahan tapi pasti ia membalas pelukan Luhan yang sedang menangis.

"Aku juga merindukan mu, Lu." Ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum.

KRINGG KRINGG.

Bel istirahat selesai

"Lu, sebaiknya kita turun. Kita harus kembali ke kelas." Ucap kai di sela-sela pelukan nya. Luhan mempererat pelukannya pada kai

"Andwae! Aku tidak ingin kita dipisahkan untuk kedua kali nya Kai. Biarkanlah dulu seperti ini. hiks" jawab Luhan dengan cepat. Kai hanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Baiklah, Lu. Aku akan menuruti perkataanmu." Ucap kai sambil mengecup puncak kapala Luhan.

Ber-jam jam dua namja ini berada di atas gedung. Terlihat Luhan yang menyender di bahu Kai dan tangan kanan kai memeluk pundaknya dengan tautan tangan mereka berdua mesra.

"Lu, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" ucap kai

"Apa itu? Jonginnie."

"Tolong jawab yang jujur. "

"Hmm. Pasti"

"Mengapa. Mengapa kau menghianati kupu-kupu?" pertanyaan yang membuat Luhan terkejut. Seketika itu pula Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada kai. Dan menunduk lemas.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku"

"Tak apa Lu. Aku mengerti, bunga seindah dirimu tidak akan mungkin menunggu ku..."

CHU~

Luhan langsung memotongnya dengan ciuman yang sangat dalam. Ciuman yang bisa diartikan sebagai pelampiasan rindu nya yang selama ini selalu ia nantikan. Sangat dalam, Luhan menciumnya bibir kai sangat dalam. Kai yang tidak mau kalah pun memegangi leher luhan untuk membuat bibirnya bisa menjelajahi mulut Luhan lebih dalam. Kali ini biarkanlah Luhan dan Kai sendiri yang mengetahui bagaimana besarnya rasa cinta mereka. Cinta? Apakah benar ciuman ini menandakan cinta? Atau ? Mungkin hanya Luhan yang bisa menjawabnya.

.

.

.

*Jongin POV*

.

Apa ini? Mengapa kau menciumku Lu? Apa yang kau maksud ini semua Lu? Bunga ku… Masih pantaskah aku menjadi kekasihmu lagi? Bisakah kau tidak membuatku terperosok jauh lagi di terjal nya jurang cintamu?

Perlahan kulepaskan French kiss ku dengannya. Ku eratkan tangan kanan ku dan mulai mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Ku usap lembut pipi merah nya yang sangat imut. Akhirnya… Aku masih bisa memandang Luhan sedekat ini.

Huuhh… Hosh…

"Hiks.. Jonginnie… Masihbisakah aku menjadi bunga mataharimu lagi? Hikss" ucap Luhan terbata-bata.

Aku tercengang. Dia mengatakannya? Bolehkah aku egois, Lu? Bolehkah? Walaupun ini tindakan Fatal yang mungkin pertama kali ku lakukan dalam hidupku.

"Ak..Aku.."

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan Sehun! Dia. Dia juga egois pada ku! Dia tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan! Dia jahat Jonginnie… hiks .. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaanku.. hiks.. Aku kecewa pada nya." Potong Luhan disaat aku ingin membalasnya.

"ssst.. Lu, Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kembalilah pada kupu-kupu ini. Aku yang akan terus melindungi mu. Kau memang seharusnya tetap berada disisiku Lu." Ucapku menenangkannya sambil memeluk nya erat dan mengelus puncak kepala nya. Luhan tersenyum indah dihadapanku aku pun mempatrikan senyuman yang sangat manis untuk menampilkan betapa bahagia nya aku bahwa Luhan telah kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Biarlah…

Biarlah dunia ini menjadi milik kita berdua Lu..

Kau menginginkannya bukan?

Inilah yang akan menjadi akhir dari romansu kita.

Bahwa sang bunga akan selalu membutuhkan kupu-kupu nya.

Inikah pilihanmu Lu?

Maka Tegarkanlah !

Jangan sampai benteng ini goyah lagi.

Aku ….

Aku sangat mencintai mu

Luhan.

*Jongin POV end*

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Akhirnya. Mereka kembali merajut kasih dari perpisahan mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan? Apakah ini akan berakhir karena sang bunga matahari sudah memilih? Happy ending yang sangat tidak terduga. Dimana Matahari yang sangat hebat bisa sedetik itu jatuh seketika terpuruk. Hanya karena ada bunga matahari yang sangat menarik baginya? Matahari.. Ayolah kau segera bangkit. Dan tunjukkan betapa besarnya kuasa bunga matahari tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa dirimu?

Di dalam Bus

Terlihat dua sosok manusia sedang duduk dengan mesra nya di tempatduduk bis paling pojok.

"Jonginnie" ucap namja manis yang menempel pada pundak sang kekasih. Kekasih? Benarkah statusnya kembali lagi?

"Hmm?"

"Jonginnie"

"Iya"

"Jonginnie."

"Aku tampan ya Lu?" kata-kata narsis yang keluar dari mulut kim jong in seketika. Luhan pun terlihat mengerutkan dahi nya.

"Ne. Kau benar sekarang kau berubah menjadi sangat tampan. Narsi pula. Kau banyak berubah" Luhan pun menjawab dengan sangat jujur. Ia melirik jongin yang mungkin merasa terbang karena dengan berani Luhan memuji nya.

"Kau Juga Lu. Kau terlihat lebih cantik " jongin pun tak mau kalah memuji kekasihnya.

Seketika athmosphere pun berubah menjadi sepi. Dengan deruan jantung yang mereka rasakan. Sangat bahagia. Mungkin hanya kata itu yang bisa dipakai untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka.

"Lu, kau memberikan ku surat sebelum kau pergi ke china. "

"Ne. Benar! Kau sudah membaca nya?" Luhan yang tadi nya menyender pada bahu jongin sekarang dia melepaskan senderannya karena terkejut

"eerr.. Anu.. Aku sudah menerima nya. Tapi…"

"Waeyo? Kau tau kan isi maksudku?" Luhan terlihat sedang mengintrogasi Jongin. Ya! Jongin tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan yang berharga ini untuk bertanya pada Luhan.

Kai pun menggeleng disertai kekehannya pada Luhan

Dengan seketika Luhan menampar dahi nya cukup keras

"Jadi.. Sampai sekarang kau juga belum mengetahui apa isinya? "

"Ne. Kau kira saja. Memangnya aku ini berasal dari China?" Kai mulai menggerutu karena dengan mata Luhan dia sudah meremehkan Kai

"hehe.. memangnya aku menulisnya dengan Pinyin ya?" Luhan mulai menyadari kesalahannya.

"NE!" Ucap kai dengan kesalnya.

Karena bis sudah sampai di halte tujuan. Kai berjalan mendahului Luhan dan terlihat berjalan cepat karena kekasihnya sampai sekarang masih saja ceroboh dan pelupa. Namun, Luhan mengejar kai dengan imut sampai mereka menginjakkan kakinya di luar bus.

"Jonginnie. Mianhae." Luhan menarik tangan kai

"Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo! Luhan Pabbo!" kai terus memaki Luhan yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

Luhan pun tersenyum dengan polosnya.

"Maafkan aku jonginnie. Habisnya aku terlalu terburu-buru saat itu. "

"Baiklah. Tapi beritahu aku apa isinya."

"Oke!"

.

.

.

Tiba di sebuah taman indah di daerah seoul Luhan pun menceritakan isi dari surat nya yang ia tulis. Memang kesalahannya yang fatal ini membuat ia merasa bersalah pada kai yang mungkin saja sangat penasaran apa isi nya selama ini. Luhan membeberkan semua yang ia tulis. Terlihat Luhan dan Kai pun sama-sama tidak bisa memungkiri betapa lebay-nya Loveydovey mereka saat masih SMP. Namun, itulah manisnya merasakan cinta.

*AUTHOR POV END*

.

.

.

*LUHAN POV*

.

"Begitu besarnya kah cinta mu dahulu pada ku Lu? Sampai-sampai kau melarangku untuk menggoda bunga manapun" ucap jonginnie sambil menatapku penuh narsis.

"Ne! Kau sangat berharga. Kau tidak boleh menggoda bunga lainnya. TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH RELA!" ucapku penuh kejujuran disetiap kata nya.

Namun, pandangannya berubah. Pandangan penuh dengan pertanyaan. Dia memegangi kedua tangan ku. Aku tidak menolaknya dan terus memandangi nya dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Lu, Tapi. Kau yang merubah semua itu. Kau yang menghianatiku"

"Jonginnie. Aku sudah bilang.! Perasaanku dari yang dulu sampai sekarang tidak akan berubah padamu." Aku terus meyakini nya. Bisakah hatiku ini menetapkan siapa pemenangnya? Dan terus mempertahankan agar tidak goyah.

Aku menatapnya dengan penuh kehangatan. Namun, ia meragukanku.

"Jangan buatku ragu Lu. Kau memang indah. Tapi, kau sangat ceroboh sampai bisa masuk ke hati orang lain. Itu bukti kalau kau yang tidak menepatinya Lu."

"Hikss.."

"Lu, kau sangat tega terhadapku. Aku selalu menunggu kepastianmu. Tapi kau…."

"ne. hiks. Kau benar. Aku memang sudah berpindah kelain hati. Aku memang mencintai Sehun. Tapi bolehkah? Bolehkah aku jujur kalau hanya kau yang mengerti isi hatiku. Hanya kau Jongin. Bukan siapapun. "

Kai menghapus air mataku. Terlihat raut wajah kecewa di tampakkannya. Tolonglah hati ku ini Kim Jongin.

"Lu. Pilihlah aku dan Sehun. Aku akan tetap menunggu mu. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu terpecah menjadi dua hati seperti ini. Tancapkanlah satu nama dihatimu yang bisa membuatmu begitu tenang"

"Apakah kau ragu padaku Jonginnie? Kau masih meragukan cintaku?" Ucapku penuh keyakinan

"Selama kau masih ber-status sebagai kekasih orang lain. Aku masih tidak berhak atas dirimu. "

"Hiks…. Hikss…. Jonginnie PABO! Aku sangat mencintaimu…. hikss"

"Nado. Kau yang selalu ada dihatiku Lu. Hanya kau."

Aku pun menangis sejadi-jadi nya di pelukan jongin. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia sangat jujur seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memilih diantara mereka. Sehunnie. Atau kah kau Jonginnie? Apakah benar hati ku masih meragukan cinta ku pada mu?

*Luhan POV end*

.

.

.

*Author POV*

.

Seperti yang masih terngiang di telinga kita semua kalau Luhan masih belum bisa menetapkan kepada siapa sebenarnya hati nya tertaut. Namun, Kalau bisa di perkirakan Kai adalah orang yang kuat untuk menjadi pendamping Luhan. Tapi, Seberapa besarkah cinta Luhan pada Sehun dan sebaliknya?

.

.

.

*Sehun POV*

Sejak peristiwa tadi siang yang sangat ku kejutkan aku sangat khawatir sekarang. Bagaimana bisa? Luhan menghilang begitu saja saat aku belum meminta maaf pada nya. Aku sengaja tidak menyibukkan diriku lagi di ruang osis. Aku terlalu khawatir akan rumor yang ber-edar bahwa murid baru itu membawa Luhan kea tap sekolah dan bermesra-mesraan. Aku tidak akan mempercayai rumor itu sebelum meng-konfirmasi langsung pada Luhan.

Kuputuskan untuk menaiki Motor Ninja biru ku menuju rumah Luhan.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Luhan

Ting Tong

Ceklek

"Annyeonghaseyo."

"Oh. Ne, Annyeong." sapa seorang ahjumma yang bisa kutebak kalau dia ibu nya Luhan. Selain wajahnya yang serupa tapi tak sama dari cara ia memanggilku tertara sekali dia chinese.

"Hmm. Apakah Luhan sudah Pulang?" Aku mulai bertanya

"Belum. Memangnya kau siapa?" Tanya nya

"Oh. Belum yah? Hmm. Oiya saya Sehun." Ucapku dengan gugup

"Kau nak sehun? Kau kekasihnya Luhan kan? Masuk nak."

"Oh iya tante." Aku berjalan memasuki rumah minimalis ini. Aku pun mendudukkan pantatku di ruag tamu dengan foto-foto mesra keluarga ini. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa Luhan mempunyai kakak laki-laki. Oh iya, dia pernah bercerita kalau nama nya Kris sekarang berada di china. Wah, ini foto Luhan waktu SMP. Ya Tuhan imut sekali dia dengan bunga matahari yang terselip di telinga kiri nya. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh. Namun, foto ini seperti nya tidak sedang di china ataupu di korea. Kulirik pojok kiri bawah foto ini yang menunjukkan ku bahwa foto ini diambil di Provence, France.

Prancis? Luhan pernah kesana?

Ceklek

Blam

"Annyeonghaseyo. Luhan pulang" teriak Seorang yang sangat ku nanti di depan pintu. Aku menoleh kesana dan menemukan Luhan dengan wajah ceria sampai di rumah. Habis darimana saja dia?

"Sehunnie."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**B-vocalight's note** : Chapter 6 update! Maaf menunggu lama kkk. Aku abis uas dan masih disibukin dengan kegiatan sekolah lainnya -_- jadi baru sempat update sekarang hehe. Chapter 7 dan 8 juga akan aku update hari ini juga. Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Caruniaalf97.

Mau promote fic aku yang berjudul **On Rainy Days(kyumin)** dan **Snow Flower(chanbaek)**. Check them out okay? kedua fic itu yaoi. Dan tolong berikan **B-vocalight** ini review kalian kkk~^^

**Review** kalian adalah semangat buat aku dan lebih sepsialnya lagi buat Caruniaalf97 yang nulis fic SUNFLOWER ini^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Sunflower**

**© Caruniaalf97**

**A HunHanKai's story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bunga ku_

_Maafkan aku_

_Aku terlalu egois dengan kuasa ku_

_Jangan membuat matahari ini bersedih_

_Jangan buat awan hitam menutupi matahari_

_Biarlah sinar ini hanya tertuju pada mu_

_Aku seharusnya yang menjaga mu_

_Mianhae, sunflower ku_

.

.

.

.

.

*Luhan POV*

.

Ceklek

Blam

"Annyeonghaseyo. Luhan pulang" Teriakku sesudah sampai di rumah.

"Sehunnie." Mata ku terbelakak melihat Sehun ada disini. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan pada nya?

Dia menatapku.

Tatapan itu.

Tatapan teduh yang membuat sinarnya semakin kuat.

Hanya Sehun yang mempunyai tatapan indah seperti itu.

Tapi

Mengapa aku bimbang dari tatapannya?

Sehun.

Kau.

Memang hanya kau.

Yang selalu menghiasi fikiran ini.

Maafkan aku.

Maafkanlah aku.

"Sehunnie"

*Luhan POV END*

.

.

.

*Author POV*

.

"Luhan. Kau sudah pulang?" sapa sang ibu yang memecah keheningan didalam rumah. Bagaimana tidak Luhan yang sedari tadi membeku di depan pintu rumah nya. Dan sehun yang terus menatapnya seperti mempunyai telepati dari setiap pancaran dimata nya

"ah. Ne. mama" ucap Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya

"Nak sehun sudah menunggu mu Luhan." Sang ibu membawa Luhan mendekati ruang tamu dan memposisikannya duduk disebelah Sehun. Suasana yang sedikit canggung diantara mereka berdua.

"Diminum dulu green tea-nya sehun. Ibu mau keluar sebentar."

"Ah. Iya bu. Terimakasih"

"Taka pa. Luhan, mama pergi dulu ya"

"Ne."

BLAM

Sang ibu sudah meninggalkan tempat ini. Sekarang, hanya ada sehun dan luhan di sana. Suasana yang sedikit canggung. Bukankah status Sehun masih seorang kekasih? Mengapa Luhan seketika membeku seperti ini.

"Hannie. "

"Hunnie. "

Bersamaan. Mereka mengucapkannya serentak. Membuat mereka semakin canggung

"Sehunnie dulu saja"

"Oke. Baiklah."

Sehun menggeser diri nya untuk mendekat pada Luhan. Luhan semakin canggung dibuatnya. Mengapa debaran jantung nya semakin memburu. TIdak biasa nya debaran ini sangat kencang.

"Luhan. Maaf kan aku. Maafkan aku karena tadi pagi sudah membentakmu." Ucap Sehun tulus

"Sehun~a. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku kurang mengerti dirimu."

Luhan menunduk malu. Sehun mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan. Namun,

"Maaf sehun. Aku… Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi."

Luhan mencegah pelukan itu. Sehun semakin dibuat bingung oleh keadaan.

"Ne? "

"Sehun~a. Kita hentikan saja sampai disini."

"Luhannie~ Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kita sampai disini. Aku sudah tidak bisa bersama mu lagi. Aku selalu mengganggu mu. Maafkan aku sehun."

Sehun tercengang.

"Maksudmu. Kita putus saja Lu? Tapi kenapa? Aku terlalu kasar padamu…."

"Ada orang lain." Potong Luhan segera dengan mantab

"Maafkan aku sehun. Aku sudah memilih."

Lagi, Sehun tercengang dibuat nya. Siapa yang Luhan pilih? Ada apa ini?

"Hannie. Jelaskan padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya sehun. Sekarang kau bisa pergi. Aku.. Aku hanya tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku." Luhan meninggalkan Sehun di ruang tamu nya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus sedih. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apakah benar gossip itu? Luhan dan siswa baru itu?

*Author POV END *

.

.

.

*Luhan POV*

.

BLAM

Sakit .

Perih .

Hati ini begitu sakit saat aku sudah bisa mengatakannya.

Jonginnie. Aku melakukannya dengan benar bukan?

Bukankah kita tidak boleh terpisah.

Tapi.

Mengapa hati ini begitu remuk disaat aku sudah bisa memutuskannya.

Pilihan ini.

Hatiku.

Ada apa dengannya?

BRUM BRUM

Tedengar di telingaku suara motor Sehun.

"Sehunnie. Hiks. . mianhaeyo~ "

Tangisan ini, tangisan yang sekuat tenaga aku cegah agar tidak pecah di depan sehun.

Tapi kali ini aku sudah tidak bisa membendungnya lagi. Aku sangat sedih. Ada apa denganku? Aku yang memutuskannya. Tetapi…

Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini.

Maafkan aku sehun.

Kau pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik.

Bunga yang lebih baik dari ku.

*Luhan POV end*

.

.

.

Suasana pagi ini sangat tidak bagus. Entah ada apa dengan sang mentari yang pagi ini tidak menampakkan sinarnya bagi bumi. Namun, terlihat sesosok manusia yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu didalam kelas nya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo? Dia belum datang juga. 5 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi." Ucap seorang lelaki berperawakan tampan di depan kelas sambil memegangi smartphone nya.

"Chagiya~ Kau dimana? Apa di daerah rumah mu hujan? Kau tidak sekolah kali ini eoh?" ujarnya pada smartphone yang menempel di telinga nya. Rupa nya dia mengirim pesan suara ke handphone kekasih nya itu. Terlihat dia sangat khawatir kali ini.

"Sehun. Apa kau melihat Kyungsoo saat berjalan menuju kesini?" Tanya nya pada Sehun yang baru saja ingin memasuki pintu kelasnya. Tapi tatapan itu. Mengapa Sehun tidak menatap Suho yang sedang berbicara pada nya? Siapa yang ia tatap?

"Molla. Tanya kan saja padanya. Dia satu komplek dengan Kyungsoo" ia tidak melepas tatapan itu dari seseorang yang sedang bercengkrama dengan yang bisa dikenal dengan nama kai.

"Luhan~a."

Yang dipanggil pun menengok

"Ne. Suho?"

"Kau melihat Kyungsoo? Dia belum datang pagi ini."

"Kyungsoo? Loh. Itu dia baru datang" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk seorang yang baru masuk kekelas dengan keadaan basah kuyup seperti itu.

"Kyungie!" ucap suho dengan nada yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan.

Tatapan Sehun begitu tajam memandangi Luhan. Saat tatapan Luhan dan Sehun bertemu ekspresi wajah Luhan berubah. Ia memasang tatapan sedih dan semakin bersalah. Peristiwa itu di lihat oleh Kai yang memang berada di dekat Luhan sekarang. Dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan yang berubah murung saat melihat sehun.

"Kyungie. Gwenchana?"

"Ne, gwenchana. Diluar aku hampir telat. Untung saja belum hujan" ucapnya begitu manis

"Yasudah cepat duduk sana. Kau tau? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu."

"Gwenchana. Junmyunnie. Hehe, oiya aku masakkan bekal untuk kita. Bagaimana nanti siang kita memakannya bersama"

"Kau memang yang terbaik kyungie~ "

Kring Kring ~

Bel Masuk pun berdering.

.

.

.

At Incheon Airport

Seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut blonde nya baru saja melewati pemeriksaan passport yang ada dibandara. Pria itu memakai tuxedo hitam serta jeans panjang disertai kaca mata hitam nya. Dia membawa banyak sekali barang-barangnya terlihat sangat proporsional sampai-sampai dia menjadi pusat perhatian gadis-gadis yang melewati nya.

"Ya! WUFAN! TIDAK BISA KAH KAU MENGGANDENG TANGANKU!" teriak sesosok pria dengan lesung pipi nya di belakang namja yang bernama wufan tadi.

"Hehe, Due bu qi (Maaf). Yixing~a sini kubantu." Ucap lelaki tinggi itu pada seorang yang bernama Yixing. Sedangkan yixing sendiri mempoutkan bibirnya tanda dia marah pada namja tinggi ini.

"Sudahlah. Kau memang selalu begitu kris."

"Ya. Yixing~a. Maaf" ucapnya sambil mengejar pria yang bernama yixing itu.

Grrr~ Lucu sekali namja tinggi itu. Terlihat sangat mempesona tapi, bila berhadapan dengan namja yang bernama Yixing itu selalu 'kicep' dibuat nya.

*Author POV END*

.

.

.

*Jongin POV*

.

"Jadi tugas IPS kali ini akan ibu buat kelompok" ucap Jung seonsaengnim pada akhirnya

"Karena disini ada murid pindahan. Pasti dia belum mengetahui tentang kurikulum disini. Maka nya ibu menginginkan dia satu kelompok dengan Sehun." Lanjut Jung seonsaengnim

Mata ku terbelakak seketika.

Sehun?

Bagaimana bisa?

"Sehun~a. Kau bisa membantu kai kan? Ajarkan dia tentang materi ini. Ibu percaya pada mu."

"Ne. Ssaem" jawabnya

Dia terlihat menatapku. Aku pun menatapnya balik sambil tersenyum polos dan dia membalas nya. Ku alihkan pandangan ku pada Luhan. Dia mengacungkan jempol nya pada ku. Aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya

"Saem. Kalau satu kelompok 2 orang tidak adil anggotanya. Murid disini kan 33." Kyungsoo terlihat menambahkan

"Hmm. Baiklah di ratakan saja. Jadi satu kelompok 3 orang. Ibu akan mengocok nya terlebih dahulu."

'Bagaimana guru ini. Tidak tahu jumlah muridnya.' batinku meremehkan

"Kelompok pertama. Sehun, Kai dan Luhan."

"MWO?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Sunflower**

**© Caruniaalf97**

**A HunHanKai's story**

**p.s : Read Caruniaalf97's note at the end of this chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bahagia_

_Apakah kau tidak bahagia?_

_Disaat bersamaku._

_Apakah disampingnya kau bahagia?_

_TIDAK!_

_Kau hanya boleh disisi ku_

_Bunga matahariku…_

_Selamanya.._

.

.

.

.

.

*Jong In POV*

.

"Kelompok pertama. Sehun, Kai dan Luhan."

"MWO?" Luhan teriak begitu kencangnya.

Menarik.

Lu, aku yang akan menjadi pemenang bukan?

"Ada apa Luhan?" Tanya seonsangnim pada Luhan

"eeh.. Kenapa harus mereka sekelompok dengan ku ssaem?" Tanya nya balik

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan?" Jung ssaem meng-introgasi Luhan

Aku hanya terpaku melihatnya yang sedang gugup. Iya, aku mengerti perasaan mu, Lu. Bagaimana tidak Seorang mantan kekasih dan kekasihmu dalam satu kelompok. Pasti hanya suasana canggung yang didapat.

Ku tolehkan pandanganku pada sehun. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tajam. Ada apa dengannya?

"Animnida(Tidak). Hanya ingin bertanya"

"Namamu keluar disaat aku mengocoknya. " Jelas Jung ssaem. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepala nya tanda mengerti kuperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang sedang dilanda perasaan canggung.

Kutarik sedikit bibir ku untuk menampilkan senyuman kekagumanku pada nya. Namun, tatapannya tetap saja lurus kedepan. Terlihat memperhatikan gerak-gerik seseorang yang duduk didepannya. Tatapan ku berubah menjadi tatapan kecewa.

'Aku mengerti,Lu. Sehun tetap saja lebih hebat dibandingkan aku'

KRING-KRING

Bel Pulang sekolah berdering

Disaat semua orang sudah keluar. Hanya tertinggal aku yang masih di kelas sambil menaruh earphone ku di telinga dan Sehun yang tidak bergerak sama sekali dari bangku nya serta Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan catatannya di papan tulis. Suasana macam apa ini?

"Kai, Luhan." Ucap Sehun yang akhirnya bangun dari tempat duduknya.

Aku melepas earphone ku dan berkata "Waeyo?"

Luhan pun yang sibuk dengan catatannya segera menoleh disaat Sehun berbicara.

"Mari kita selesaikan tugas IPS ini sekarang di perpustakaan. Kajja" Ajaknya dengan ekspresi datar nya.

Apa memangnya sehun hanya mempunyai wajah datarnya saja yah?

"Sehunnie. Ah. Eum. Sehun, memangnya kau tidak ada acara kali ini?" Ucap Luhan dengan gugup

Hey! Inikah sifat Luhan di hadapan Sehun? Inikah peraturan sepasang kekasih di Korea?

"Tadi aku dapat kabar bahwa rapatnya di tunda sampai besok" sehun terlihat mematung dihadapan luhan.

"Baiklah. Mari kita keperpustakaan sekarang." Lanjut sehun sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Sehun, Luhan. Kalian duluan saja yah. Perutku lapar. Aku harus mengisi nya dulu. Tunggu 10 menit lagi yah" ucap ku akhirnya.

"Ya! Jongin~a! Kau … Kau…" Luhan terlihat menginterupsi ku, namun ku abaikan karena memang aku sedag dalam keadaan lapar sekali. Apa mereka tidak merasakannya? Hah! Korea benar-benar berubah total!

Aku berjalan keluar kelas masih terdengar interupsi Luhan yang menyuruhku untuk kembali namun,

BRUKK!

Hey! Kali ini aku menabrak seseorang.

Terlihat buku-buku berserakan di depan kelasku akibat aku tidak melihat arah kedepan dan aku mulai membantunya membereskan buku bawaannya dan berkata

"Mianhae (Maaf) Aku tidak Sengaja." Ucap ku seketika.

" , nan genchana." Jawabnya sambil menatap mataku.

WHAT?! Apa-apaan ini? Wajahnya. Hidungnya. Kenapa percis dengan milikku yah?

Ku pegang hidung ku dan kutatap lagi hidungnya. Kusipitkan mata ku untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa orang itu mirip dengan ku?!

"Nuguseyo?" ucap lelaki itu.

Aku membelakakkan mataku sambil mengadahkan telunjukku ke depan wajah ku.

"Jo..Joneun.. Kai imnida. Neo Nugu ya?" (Saya Kai. Kamu sendiri?)

Ucapku tak percaya. Hey! Ada apa dengan Korea?

"Taemin. Murid tingkat 3. Mengapa menatapku sepertiku?" ucapnya penuh tanda Tanya.

Sebenarnya ingin kutanyakan darimana dia berasal tapi ponselnya sudah bordering dahulu jadinya kuurungkan niat ku dan kembali melangkahkan kaki ku menuju kantin. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Mengapa wajahnya begitu ahh…

Lupakanlah, mungkin hanya potongan rambutnya saja yang sama.

Jongin POV END

.

.

.

Luhan POV

.

"YA! Jongin~a! " teriakku saat ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ku dan Sehun disini.

"hmm.. Luhan-sshi, cepat kau bereskan barang-barangmu. Lalu pergi ke perpustakaan sekarang juga."

Ucap nya penuh perintah.

Apa? Luhan-sshi? Sehun! Kau baru saja menyebutku siapa?

Perih

Sebegitu asingkah aku dimata mu saat ini?

Salahkan aku sehun yang tidak bisa menahan semua rasa sakit ini.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Airmata ini mengalir lagi. Tuhan! Di hadapan Sehun. Masih pantaskah?

LUHAN PABBO!

Ku seka air mata itu dengan kasar lalu kutundukkan wajahku melewati Sehun. Agar ia tidak melihatnya. Ya! Agar dia tidak mengetahui seberapa bodohnya aku sampai aku melepaskannya. Sehun~a, kau terlalu sulit ku jangkau. Tapi,

Aku

Aku tidak bisa bernafas tanpa mu.

.

.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan Sekolah SMA Yonsei

.

Terlihat tidak begitu ramai, tetapi perpustakaan ini tidak pernah kahilangan minatnya.

"Lihat! Itu SEHUN oppa~~ "

"HEY! Jangan dekati dia jika ada Luhan disampingnya. "

"Aku rasa hanya Luhan yan pantas di sisinya"

Memang, setiap sehun datang semua yeojha selalu meneriaki nya. Tetapi beda disaat aku bersama nya dahulu. Semua yeojha hanya bisa berbisik-bisik sambil melihat kea rah ku dan Sehun. Kata-kata itu selalu kudengar setiap hari nya disaat aku berjalan dengan Sehun sesudah maupun sebelum aku berpacaran dengannya.

"Kau cari buku Ekonomi di sekitar sana dan aku mencari buku sejarahnya di daerah sana." Perintahnya dengan lembut. Tapi aku selalu menghindari tatapannya.

Kubalas dengan anggukan.

Perpustakaan ini. Dimana seorang Xi Luhan pertama kali memberanikan diri menulis surat cinta pada Sehun.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

.

"Luhan~a. Ku saran kan kau menyelipkan surat cinta ini di buku kesukaannya Sehun. Jadi, saat dia membuka nya. Surat mu lah yang akan dibacanya" kyungsoo mulai menyarankan ku

Posisi ku sekarang sedang mengumpat berbisik-bisik dengan kyungsoo di rak buku perpus ketiga sambil terus memperhatikan seseorang dengan Buku tebalnya. Luhan pun bisa membacanya bahwa buku itu adalah buku ketiga dari serial 'Twilight' berjudul 'Eclipse'. Ya. Aku tentu tau kalau Sehun sangat menyukai series karangan Stephanie Mayer itu.

Terlihat Suho menghampiri Sehun dan disambutnya ramah. Sehun mulai menutup buku itu dan menaruhnya di samping lengannya. Suho terlihat untuk menanyakan soal pada Sehun dan disinilah Kyungsoo beraksi. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati meja dimana Suho dan Sehun sedang beerada dan ia menukar buku 'eclipse' yang sehun baca dengan yang ada di tangannya. Tentu saja buku yang ia pegang itu berbeda dari buku sebelumnya karena di sela bagian buku itu terdapat kertas tipis berwarna Pink yang di selipkan disana.

Disaat peristiwa itu selesai Suho pun mengajukan Jempolnya pada ku tanpa terlihat oleh Sehun tentunya dan kyungsoo pun kembali ke posisi semula bersama ku.

"Aku berhasil!" Kata kyungsoo lalu

TOSS

"xixixi"

Ku terus-terusan memandangi Sehun dari kejauhan. Dia memang sangat menarik.

Aku menunggu nya.

Menunggu ekspresi nya saat dia membaca tulisan ku.

Dan…

YES!

Sehun menemukan kertas pink ku.

Aku kegirangan di balik rak ketiga ini. Yah, posisi paling nyaman disaat sedang memandangi nya dari jauh.

Kring~ Kring~

'Eh, ada apa ini? Kenapa bel masuk bordering begitu cepat? YA! Apakah Sehun membaca Surat ku? Hufft! Kupaksakan diriku untuk keluar perpustakaan dank u lirik Sehun sebentar dan ia menghilang dengan Buku yang sudah tertutup.

'Apakah dia membacanya? Kufikir dia meletakkannya kembali di meja itu.' Batin ku penuh kecewa.

.

.

.

Flashback OFF

.

.

.

Awkward (Canggung)

Suasana yang tercipta saat ini. Dimana aku dan Sehun hanya bisa memandangi buku ini berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari tugas yang diberikan seonsangnim. Namun, mana bisa fikiran ku focus selama ada yang lebih menarik dibandingkan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Luhan, Kau sudah mendapatkannya? Aku hampir selesai" ucap nya yang tatapannya masih saja terfokus pada buku.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku benar-benar tidak ahli dalam ekonomi." Tutur ku

Dia hanya menatapku tajam. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan artian maaf-aku-sudah-menyerah

"Baiklah. Kau kerjakan Sejarah aku akan mengerjakan tugas ekonomi nya. Tugas sejarah ku tinggal 5 yang belum terjawab" Jawabnya mengalah.

Aku menukar buku tugas ekonomi ku dengan buku sejarah nya Sehun.

Luhan POV END

.

.

.

Sehun POV

.

Luhan, Kau fikir aku tidak mengetahui nya eoh?

Kau yang selalu memperhatikanku disini.

Taukah kau hannie, kalau aku sengaja selalu datang kesini demi kau? Demi melihat kau memperhatikan ku.

Kertas Pink itu..

Haha

Kau fikir aku tidak tau bahwa itu kau yang menulisnya dengan bantuan Kyungsoo dan Suho kau merencanakan itu semua.

Aku pun terkekeh saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"Hai. Semua. Maaf aku terlambat, tadi kantin sangat ramai." Ucap kai yang baru tiba.

Semua senyum ku hilang disaat aku melihatnya. Kupasang tatapan datar ku.

"Hmm. Mana yang harus aku kerjakan, Sehun~a? "

"Luhan. Kasihkan Tugas sejarah ku pada nya." Perintah ku.

Ya, lebih cepat dia menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Semakin baik dia meninggalkan ku dengan Luhan berdua disini.

"eum. Baiklah. Ini jongin." Ucapnya sambil memberikan buku sejarah ku

"Hehe,aku belum terlambat kan, Lu?"

APA? LU?

HEY! AWAS KALIAN BERMESRAAN DISINI!

"Belum ko. Jonginnie datang di waktu yang tepat" Jawab Luhan denga imutnya. APA?

PANGGILAN MACAM APA ITU?

"EHEKM!"

Aku mulai menghentikan Lovey dovey mereka disini.

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas ekonomi ini dengan serius mungkin. Tapi, apa yang aku perhatikan dihadapanku? Selalu dapat penampilan menggaruk kepala setiap detiknya dari kai. Mau apa sih dia?

"Hey, Lu. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan semua soalnya." Tutur nya pada Luhan yang sedang serius mengerjakan geografinya.

Sebenarnya tugas ekonomi ini sudah selesai daritadi, namun sengaja kuperpanjang agar memastikan kalau si KAI ini sudah lenyap di hadapan Luhan.

"Hmm.. Yang mana? Tanya kan saja pada ku." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada tugas nya.

"Siapa yang berjuang untuk membebaskan hak-hak orang berkulit hitam di Amerika?"

'_Siapa yang berjuang membebaskan hak-hak cinta mu di hatiku? ' _

"Nelson Mandela"

'_Xi Luhan' _

"Pertanyaan kedua: Zaman dimana keadaan bumi masih belum stabil disebut zaman?"

'_Zaman dimana keadaan hati seorang Xi Luhan masih stabil disebut Zaman?'_

"Paleozoikkum"

'_Zaman keterpurukan Oh Sehun'_

"Pertanyaan Ketiga: Kuil apakah yang sudah di resmikan UNESCO sebagai Situs Warisan Dunia?"

'_Xi Luhan adalah Situs Warisan dihati seorang Oh Sehun' _

"Kuil Jongmyo"

"Pada Masa kerajaan Shilla, Ratu di korea dilambangkan apa?"

'_Ratu yang selalu menempati relung hati Oh Sehun adalah'_

"Phoenix"

'_Xi Luhan' _

"Siapakah yang menciptakan Huruf Hangul ?"

'_Siapakah yang selalu menciptakan rasa gemuruh di dada seorang oh Sehun saat bertatapan dengan mata nya?'_

"Raja Agung Sejong"

'_Xi Luhan'_

"Mengapa nama huruf Korea Hunminjeongeum diragukan? "

'_Mengapa cinta seorang Oh Sehun diragukan?' _

"Mungkin… Karena saat itu Dokumen-dokumen penting harus tetap tertulis dengan Aksara China"

'_Mungkin… Karena saat itu hati seorang xi Luhan belum begitu penting di hati Oh Sehun'_

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir Lu. Kapan korea selatan memproklamirkan kemerdekaanya?"

'_Baiklah, Luhannie. Ini adalah yang terakhir Bagi ku. Kapan Aku akan memproklamirkan perasaanku pada mu.'_

"15 Agustus 1948. jongin"

'_SAAT INI JUGA. LUHAN! KEMBALILAH PADA OH SEHUN! KARENA OH SEHUN SANGAT MENCINTAIMU XI LUHAN!'_

Itulah pengungkapan rasa rindu ku pada mu Xi Luhan. Jadi, Pada saat Kai bertanya soalnya pada mu. Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri dan saat kau menjawabnya aku menjawabnya dengan Jujur. Jawaban-jawaban yang mungkin bisa di bilang 'Gombal' ini ku torehkan di buku ekonomi milik Luhan. Dan aku sangat berharap dia membaca nya lagi di rumah. Ini bukanlah gombal luhannie.

Torehan itu

Adalah Perasaanku selama ini.

Perasaan yang ku pendam selama ini.

Maafkan aku yang selalu bersikap cuek padamu.

Karena aku…

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-pun

Jika berhadapan dengan mu.

Sehun POV END

.

.

.

Author POV

.

"Luhan, ini buku ekonomi mu. Periksalah lagi~ takutnya aku banyak melakukan kesalahan." Tutur Sehun

Terlihat wajah sehun memanas saat ini.

"YA! Oh Sehun! Ada apa dengan muka mu?" Kai mulai berbicara

"aa.. aniyo~ aku tidak apa-apa. hanya saja ruangan ini cukup gerah."

"kau kepanasan sehun~a? mengapa tidak bilang? Aku akan menutup Jendela nya sedari tadi" Luhan mulai mendekati sehun. Sehun menjauh dan akhirnya

"eum. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok sekarang" Jawab Sehun yang terlihat khawatir

Hey! Ada apa dengan Sang Matahari? Apa masalah torehan yang pertama kali dibuat nya di buku Luhan? Pertama kali kah? Seorang oh sehun yang kutu buku bisa juga menjadi seorang yang romantis.

"Baiklah Lu. Kau pulang dengan siapa kali ini?" ucap kai yang membuat suasana makin memburuk.

Terlihat tatapan Kai dan Sehun yang tidak mau mengalah demi mendapatkan setidak nya satu poin di hati Luhan saat berhadapan dengan sang musuh.

Drrrt.. Drrt..

"Kris-gege!"

"…."

"Aku mengerti. Baiklah Luhan akan segera ke depan gerbang sekarang juga"

"Jadi, Kau ingin pulang bersama siapa Xi Luhan?" sehun bertanya dengan tatapan nakal dan terlihat mata nya memberikan tanda agar luhan pulang bersama nya saja.

"eum. Mianhae, kris-gege sudah menjemput ku di depan gerbang. Kalian hati-hati yah di perjalanan pulang. Ok? Aku duluan" ucap Luhan yang membuat kedua laki-laki dihadapnnya itu tercengang.

Sementara di saat-saat langkahnya menuju depan gerbang Luhan berkata

"Kris-gege, terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkan ku. Huft"

Author POV END

.

.

.

Luhan POV

.

At Luhan's Room

"Xi Luhan. Ini makanan mu nak. Tadi kenapa kau tidak ikut makan malam bersama?" Lay-ge yang nota bene adalah tunangan dari kris-gege memasuki kamar ku dan membawakan sepiring makanan lengkap dengan minumnya kekamarku. Dia menemukanku sedang duduk di pinggiran jendela sambil memegangi Bunga Matahari kesayangannya dan menatap sendu bulan purnama.

"Taruh saja Lay-ge di meja belajarku. Nanti akan ku makan" ucapku lemas.

Lay-ge mendekat kearah ku

"Aku hanya sedang bingung" ucapku dan dia memposisikan duduknya deisebelah kamarku sambil meng-elus lembut puncak kepala ku.

"Bingung kenapa? Apa masalah cinta?" tabaknya dengan benar.

"eum. Diantara oh sehun dan kim jongin PABO!"

"haha. Jadi kau jatuh cinta pada mereka berdua gitu?"

"heum."

"ceritakan saja pada gege mu ini"

"Tapi gege janji jangan beritahukan pada Kris-ge. Dia pasti akan menambah masalah ku tambah runyam!"

"iya iya gege janji"

"Bunga Matahari itu indah Lay-ge."

"Ne, memang"

"Bunga Matahari itu selalu di temani oleh kupu-kupu biru yang indah dulu nya. Di sebuah taman yang indah. Mereka saling mencintai. Sangat mencintai. Tapiiii

Kami dipisahkan.. Bunga matahari itu dibawa ke tempat yang jauh selama bertahun-tahun dari si kupu-kupu itu."

"Aku tau siapa Kupu-kupu ini"

"Lay-ge diam saja dulu!" bentakku dengan nada yang manja

"hehe. Iya xiao lu. Lanjutkan "

"Ditempat yang jauh itu bunga matahari sangat kesepian, dia sangat membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa membuat hati dan fikirannya teduh

Lalu, dia mencoba untuk menghadap pada langit berharap langit bisa memberinya ketenangan dan kehangatan. Tapi, Aku menemukan kehangatanku pada sebuah Matahari"

"Matahari?"

"Iya, Sinar matahari sangat hangat dimata sebuah bunga itu. Dan akhirnya sang bunga pun jatuh cinta pada matahari."

"Dan kalian menjalin hubungan?"

"Tentu saja! Bunga matahari kan indah. Sampai-sampai …"

"Ada apa xiao Lu?"

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Sang kupu-kupu itu hiks kembali."

"sst.. kau tidak perlu menangis seperti itu Lu"

Lay-gege benar-benar sangat menyayangiku.

"Gege, awalnya matahari itu susah dijangkau. Dan aku menetapkan hati ku pada kupu-kupu itu. Namun, hiks"

"Bukan itu alasannya. Matahari itu sangat bodoh! bahkan dihadapan bunga matahari saja ia tidak mampu menahan degupannya" lanjut ku

"Lalu, kau mencintai sang kupu-kupu juga?"

"Aku.. Merasa nyaman di dekatnya, ge. Aku merasa kalau aku dan kai sudah cocok. Tapi, Hatiku dikejutkan lagi oleh kata-kata manis yang dibuat oh sehun sepanjang ia berpacaran dengan ku."

"Rumit sekali, Lu"

"Gege, beri aku solusi nya hiks. Agar tidak ada orang yang tersakiti, dan aku pun bisa hidup bahagia"

"Tanyakan lah pada hatimu Lu. Pejamkanlah mata " Aku mulai memejamkan mata ku

"bicaralah,Lu. Bicaralah pada kedua hati mu."

"Bagaimana kalau hatiku juga sudah tidak bisa dipakai saat ini?"

"Fikiranmu. Kau gunakanlah akal sehat mu, Lu"

"Baiklah."

"Orang pertama yang akan kau kunjungi jikalau kamu senang?"

Terbayang oleh ku sesosok Oh Sehun yang selalu ku datangi saat pertama kali aku berhasil membentak Jessica nuna.

"Orang pertama yang akan kau datangi disaat kau sedih"

Kim Jong in. Orang yang selalu bisa membuat ku nyaman disaat aku sedang sedih….

Teringat oleh ku disaat dulu aku dibentak oleh kris-gege, dan saat aku mendapat hukuman saat di Provence juga kemarin disaat sehun membentakku. Dia selalu hadir mengisi itu semua

"Dan orang pertama kali yang akan kau datangi ketika mereka berdua sedang membutuhkan mu."

Ku buka mataku perlahan.

"gege, aku belum mendapatkan keadaan seperti itu." Ucapku polos

"kalau kau sudah merasakannya. Gunakana fikiran dan hati mu untuk memilih siapa yang siap kau temani disaat kau suka maupun duka."

"hiks.. baiklah Lay-ge. Aku akan mencoba nya."

"Xiao Lu, kalau kau ada masalah apa-apa jangan sungkan untuk langsung ke gege."

"Oke Bos. hhehe" aku mengembangkan senyuman terbaikku.

Lay-gege memang yang terbaik untuk jadi kakak ku. Tapi, kenapa dia mau dengan Kris yang aneh itu yah?

"Hey babe, kau bersama Luhan rupa nya" ucap kris-gege di balik pintu dan berjalan kearah kami berdua

"Kris-ge. Aku heran dengan mu! Kau ini kan Jelek,pemalas,bau, dan muka mu mesum. Tapi, kau mendapatkan Zhang Yi Xing-gege yang begitu mempesona. Kau pasti berbuat yang macam-macam pada nya kan?"

"YA! XIAO LU! Berhenti bergurau! Urusi saja dulu Kim Jong in itu! Kau meninggalkannya di provence sendiri! Jangan urusi aku! Tadi kau bilang apa? Aku jelek?!"

"IYA! WUFAN-ge ITU BAU. wleee"

"YA! XIAO LU! AWAS YAH KAU!"

"Haha"

Malam itu adalah malam yang penuh pencerahan bagi ku. Karena kebersamaan seperti merupakan arti dari 'Bahagia' yang selama ini kucari

.

.

.

.

.

1. Siapa yang berjuang membebaskan hak-hak cinta mu di hatiku?

Jawab : Xi Luhan

2. Zaman dimana keadaan hati seorang Xi Luhan masih stabil disebut Zaman?

Jawab : Zaman keterpurukan Oh Sehun

3. Kuil apakah yang sudah di resmikan UNESCO sebagai Situs Warisan Dunia?

Jawab : Xi Luhan adalah Situs Warisan dihati seorang Oh Sehun

4. Ratu yang selalu menempati relung hati Oh Sehun adalah

Jawab : Xi Luhan

5. Siapakah yang selalu menciptakan rasa gemuruh di dada seorang oh Sehun saat bertatapan dengan mata nya?

Jawab : Xi Luhan

6. Mengapa cinta seorang Oh Sehun diragukan?

Jawab: Mungkin… Karena saat itu hati seorang xi Luhan belum begitu penting di hati Oh Sehun

7. Baiklah, Luhannie. Ini adalah yang terakhir Bagi ku. Kapan Aku akan memproklamirkan perasaanku pada mu.'

Jawab : SAAT INI JUGA. LUHAN! KEMBALILAH PADA OH SEHUN! KARENA OH SEHUN SANGAT MENCINTAIMU XI LUHAN!

Aku hanya terkekeh kecil sambil memandangi semua tulisan-tulisan yang sangat menyentuh hati ku. Aku sangat menyadari sekarang, betapa besar nya cinta Oh Sehun pada ku.

"Aku tidak menyangka. Orang sedingin dirimu bisa menggombal juga. Haha"

"OH SEHUN AKU MENCINTAI MU!" teriakku dari kamar ku

"YA! XIAO LU BERISIK!" suara kris-gege menanggapinya

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

Luhan POV END

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Pagi ini Luhan bangun dengan mudah nya. Dia bersemangat sekali hari ini berangkat menuju sekolah nya. Entahlah dia sangat ingin menemui sehun saat itu juga dan meledeki nya habis-habisan karena gombalannya.

"MAMA… PAPA…. Good Morning" Ucapku menyapa mereka

"WUFAN-ge, Yixing-ge Good Morning."

"Luhan. Makanlah sarapanmu sebelum dingin"

"Ne, mama"

Selesai sarapan

"Wufan, ge! Ada berita apa dikoran pagi ini?" ucapku duduk berdampingan di sebelah gege-ku sambil memakai sepatu

"Luhan!" ucapnya mistis

"Luhan. Kai dan Sehun Kecelakaan!" Tiba-tiba Kris gege bergurau

"Kris-gege kau memang paling bis deh berguraunya!"

"Lu, ini di Koran!"

Ku lihat headline Koran pagi itu. Dan ternyata…

'DUA ORANG SISWA SMA TERTABRAK TRUK SAAT MEREKA SEDANG ADU BALAP'

"Ada apa ini? INI BUKAN SEHUN DAN KAI KAN?"

Dan saat aku membaca keterangan di bawahnya. Bahwa tertulis nama Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin dari SMA Yonsei berada di rumah sakit Seoul

"hiks.. Sehunnie.. Jonginnie.. hiks"

"Luhan.."

"Aku harus menjenguk nya sekarang juga."

.

.

.

Aku berjalan cepat sampai di depan lobby rumah sakit itu.

"Suster, Dimana pasien bernama Oh Sehun dan Kim Jong In dirawat? CEPAT SUSTER!"

Aku membentak suster itu dengan genangan air mata yang terus menetes membasahi pipi ku

"Baiklah Tuan Oh Sehun di ruang 112 dan Kim Jong in di 111 di lanta dua"

Kupercepat langkah ku menuju Lift. Disaat aku menunggu kedatangan Lift dengan gugup nya ku putuskan untuk menaiki tangga darurat yang membawaku ke lantai dua rumah sakit ini.

"Sehunnie… jonginnie,.. bertahanlah…"

Gumam ku disaat aku mencari kamar mereka berdua.

"Ini dia. 111 dan 112."

Aku ragu. Siapa yang harus ku tengok terlebih dahulu.

'Disaat kau dihadapkan oleh pilihan dimana mereka berdua membutuhkan mu. Kau harus menggunakan otak dan fikiran mu saat itu juga'

Ucapan Lay-gege terus terngiang di fikiran ku saat ini.

"Sehunnie?"

"Jonginnie?"

"Ya Tuhan. Aku membutuhkan mereka."

Aku berhenti sejenak dan berfikir lalu memantabkan hati ku dan akhir nya aku membuka kenop pintu kamar itu dan aku menemukan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hiks….. Aku memilih mu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku memilih mu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Caruniaalf's** **note** : Maaf yah chapter sebelumnya kependekan soalnya gada feel di chapter sebelumnya. Kalau di chapter ini aku sengaja buat yang panjang soalnya Lagi Feel bgt haha

Ini FF nya udah dipanjangin loh ya sesuai permintaan. Awas ajah kalo komennya Dikit! *ngancem*

Kalo Komennya dikit dan banyak yang Siders ! chapter 9 TEWAASS! Hahaha *evil*

RnR Juseyo~

Aku bakalan Update kilat kalau FF ini cepetan di Post dan banyak yang komen. Gamsahamnida!


End file.
